


Lucky or Unlucky?

by SharpAttack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTAverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: Jeremy has been masquerading as an alpha for four years with the help of ST, he likes the power, the strength of it. But two years after joining the Fakes his secrets going to be exposed to an enemy gang.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy Dooley was a lot of things now. He was Rimmy Tim, the chaotic orange and purple blur the pigs see before they get taken out. He was a weekend bare knuckle brawler at the best luxury illegal fighting ring in Los Santos, going up against alphas three times his size sometimes.  
  
He was also still the relatively new member of the rulers of Los Santos, the FAHC. A gang of brutal criminals that do the unbelievable.  
  
Two years of the best years of his life and now it’s going to shit. He got himself fucking caught, now it isn’t the first time. But the problem is the length of his current stay in this weeks dinky torture chamber.  
  
He’s been here six days and Rimmy Tim’s very guarded secret- Even from the Fakes maybe coming in to play.  
  
The fact that Jeremy Dooley isn’t really an Alpha. He’s been taking shark testosterone, the max amount of testosterone a person can handle. It drives Alphas wild and makes them crazed. It’s why Alphas aren’t allowed to take it when they’re in the Fakes.  
  
But, when an Omega takes it enough, they can slide into beta or if they take enough of it regularly they can masquerade as an alpha and block all of their heats. For a time.  
  
Last time he hadn’t been able to get it, was when he was first going to Los Santos. With Matt and Trevor, an Omega and a Beta.  
  
Jeremy felt bad, they were excited to have an Alpha part of their team because then they would be like a ‘real’ pack. He did his job as best he could, but on the 7th day of no shark testosterone in a motel in the middle of nowhere, he had the worst heat of his life. It lasted a week and it made him cry multiple times as his natural hormones shocked his body.  
  
They’ve sworn their silence to him and that’s all he can ask. Jeremy just wants to be a brawler, to be respected. Before the Fakes that’s all he thought. But, then there was Geoff, the Omega Kingpin of the city and the empire he built, Michael the Omega explosives expert and before Jeremy came along, the main muscle. Gavin, the Omega hacker and ex assassin, Golden boy. His code name makes Americans curse as their system is hacked and Europeans pale at the tales of the Golden Ghost.  
  
But Jeremy before the ST was weak, yeah he was athletic, he tackled quarterbacks and did gymnastics but he was short and his muscle was distributed differently. He could never do what he could do now with his bare fists.  
  
There is a dawning and terrifying moment as the sun sets in the little high window, of what may happen. He’s beaten up, not as much as usual. The baddies seem to be taking more of a ‘psychological’ tactic, not feeding him, barely giving him water. They must think he’ll be here for much longer.  
  
But the thing was, as the sky grew dark, he felt the throb of his neck gland. Alpha’s glands are flat on the neck and on the wrist. There is a slight plumpness to an Omega’s gland.  
  
Jeremy dry swallows, he has to weigh his worse cases down. Worst of the worst? He goes into heat, he gets taken advantage of, hell. If they wanted to get rid of him? All they’d need to do is toss him into the sex trafficking rings. He thinks he could escape from that, but… He could never face the Fakes again. The longer he’s without his ST, the weaker his muscles.  
  
He lets out a deep inhale, shaky into the now dark room. “Yeah, worse case for sure.” He mumbles to himself just to fill the silence.  
  
Best case now, think of the best case. It be the Fakes busting in now, getting him the hell out of here and Jeremy going back to his apartment to dry swallows two pills of ST and it goes back to normal.  
  
_Ryan busting through would be the greatest scenario, covered in gunpowder and bloo-_ __  
__  
Jeremy bites his tongue till he tastes blood, that is not a good thought process to go down. Even so, Ryan and everyone else were all mated together. Jeremy’s part of the main crew but he isn’t dating them.  
  
_Though if they aske- NOPE. None of that!_   
  
Jeremy takes a deep breath and lets it out. He’ll just hope he’ll get out of here soon. He can trust in his crew to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Ryan’s pacing and scent surges were starting to tick Gavin off. The hacker has at most only gotten two hours of sleep since they realized Lil J was captured. Since, he’s been tirelessly at work gathering information, the Alpha’s last known location via his cell tracker that everyone has. Traffic cameras, anything.   
  
The Vagabond had at first immediately gone into the streets to try to track down information that way, he came back two days, makeup a mess, smelling of someone elses fear, gun powder and blood. But what always overwelms those smells is Ryan’s inability to control his emotional scent signels.   
  
He’s been flip flopping to complete rage, a surging wildfire smell, it makes the omega have dizzy spells with how suffocating it is. Then suddenly, worry, like someone put out a small camp fire with water. Almost bitter to the taste. He’d found nothing on his search.   
  
He was about to give Ryan a piece of his mind when a ting catches his attention. He opens his phone and sees a message from Geoff.   
  
_ Grab Crazy eyes and come to my office. _ _   
_ __   
“RyAN stop pacing.” Gavin does some speedy things on his computer before he stands up. A redbull in hand and a bad feeling.   
  
“Wa-”   
  
“Geoff wants to see us.” Gavin cuts Ryan off and starts moving, annoyed about leaving his work. But glad to get out of the room filled with Ryan’s suffocating anxiety and rage.   
  
Gavin spoke with a level of authority when he was in a rare serious mood. Sure, he squaks and yells, says silly things. But when one of his bois are in danger? He has to cling onto his old days. Back to being a calm and serious assassin. No one expects a charming british omega that look like he weighted less than a mop to be a highly respected assassin with the ability to be dropped anywhere and take out a target with anything.   
  
It’s how he first ran into Ryan and how he got the taste for something new, in more ways than one. Gavin got sick of the gilded cage, the more and more he thought of the Liberty city job, were he had to deal with the Mad Mercenary.   
  
It was meant to be a normal job, but it lasted a month. Foiled attempt after foiled attempt. The Vagabond had stopped it all. Poisoning, sniper shots, pen bombs. He was one step ahead. Gavin had been so frustrated he didn’t even notice that the security on the didn’t get tighter that he had continued on normal.   
  
Ryan was playing his own game, he found sheer GLEE in the fact someone was continously upping the ante. Getting more ridiculous as it went on, the rubber ducky attempt was his favourite.   
  
The two step into Geoff’s office, Matt and Trevor were seated on ornate hot pink love seat with gold wooden lining. Geoff was across in a similar one, a soda in hand and books covered the Kingpins office. The collection has grown a lot, especially now that Geoff had quit drinking. He spent more time reading.   
  
It didn’t change the fact that Geoff’s scent was like a mimosa. Fresh squeezed with that little tickle to the nose that comes from champagne.   
  
The bags under his eyes are worse than usual. No ones gotten any sleep because of the predictament.   
  
“Any news on Jeremy?” Ryan asked with slight desperating. Gavin knows how close the two are, how close Ryan wants to be. But there was a slight worry they all had with adding Jeremy to the pack proper. Jeremy seemed like such an alpha-alpha, get a pretty omega and that’s it type.   
  
“Matt and Trevor said there is, but they want to tell everyone at once. Jack and Michael should be here soon.” Geoff scratches at his face as Ryan narrows his eyes at the two.   
  
“Tell m-”   
  
“Shush, just wait.” Gavin says, putting an arm on his alpha. Ryan bites his tongue and crosses his arms. Eyes narrowed at the two. He wants answers now, god knows what will happen if Jeremy is hurt badly.   
  
No one has ever been kidnapped this long from the main group. Though, they usually know sooner. If Jeremy lived in the penthouse with them, they would’ve known the day of the kidnapping.   
  
Jack arrives next, wipping her hands off on an old rage. She was prepping all of their insurgent vehicles, something to take the beta’s mind off one of her boys being missing. It hurts her heart to know they hadn’t know for two days.   
  
“We’re just waiting on Michael, could be awhile, he didn’t text back right away.” Geoff pulls out his phone to check it, then texts again.   
  
“We could talk now, you can fill Michael in later.” Matt suggested, he was nervous. Tense. So was Trevor, his jaw was clenched.   
  
“Jeremy got kidnapped by the Stingers.” Trevor blurts out. “His drug dealer told us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, chapters are only coming in short bursts. But enjoy!!


	3. Chapter 3

Geoff was on his feet and marching to his desk. Then turned around. Jack is keeping Ryan from storming out and doing something stupid.  
  
“Which dealer? I asked everyone in the crew! We should’ve known immedietly!” He says in a high pitched voice in rage, his scent soured more into a bitter beer smell.   
  
The two were silent before Matt speaks. “He’s not apart of the Fakes, he’s part of the small timers that pay tribute…” Before more questions could arise Matt said slowly. “He’s a shark testoastrone dealer.”   
  
The four look surprised and then Geoff melted into bitter rage as he slams a hand down on his desk. “Goddammit! I have literally _THREE_ goddamn rules in this fucking crew. Don’t hurt little kids, don’t rape and NO ALPHA FUCK JUICE!”   
  
Ryan’s jaw the hard as he starts to grind his teeth, Jack notices and loosens his jaw up by poking under the corner of his jaw in a soft spot.   
  
She spoke calmly, but there was a downturn to her lips. “Guys, why was Jeremy getting ST?”   
  
Trevor and Matt look at each other with a deep level of guilt, Matt putting his hand on Trevor’s shoulder.   
  
The beta took a moment. “Jeremy been taking it for a long time… Before we met him, I guess he doesn’t like being an _omega._ ”   
  
It was quiet, the weight of guilt grows between Matt and Trevor. There is a deep striking scent of terror that puts everyone on edge.   
  
Ryan needs to find Jeremy **_NOW_ ** this was not good, it wasn’t acceptable already, but now one of _his_ omegas were somewhere? Being tortured for imformation? He needs to go. But Jack keeps him firmly there. She weighs him down, keeps him there, it was once of her talents. So simply with her hold she could even hold back the bloodthirsty Vagabond and Mogar.   
  
Gavin is the one that asks the followup question. “Seven days without it, what happens?” There’s a level of horror in his tone, Jeremy never once had even the hint of a heat on him.   
  
Trevor grimaces. Matt speaks lowly. “Last time he went this long with no ST he went into a heat, it lasted a week, it was the worst heat I’ve ever seen.”   
  
_“Shit!”_ Geoff crumbles into his chair behind his desk, face in his tattooed hands. _“Goddamn son of a bitch, fucking bullshiterying shitdick covered fuck faced whore of a bitch.”_ _  
_ _  
_ He punches his desk again. “Gavin, back to work tracking down the Stingers. More information now at least. Jack, alert the entire crew to be on watch for any activity from the stixs they usually stuck to the desert. Ryan.”   
  
Ryan was staring down one of his lovers with a look that even made Geoff worried. One of the things they loved about Ryan was his ability to care deeply, it just connected surprisingly well with his thrill of killing as well as protective nature. “Burn the city to the ground and find clues. Get Michael to blow some shit up.”   
  
With that order, Jack releases Ryan, allowing him to disappear with his mission written on his eyes and heavy on his heart. _He will burn down this city for his pack._   



	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy sucks in a breath, looking at his lap in fear. Everytime they come in, he’s certain that his scent has fully changed. That his heat is just a ticking time bomb that’s going to click on and send him down to hell.   
  
He’s already broken out in a fever, but he’s hoping that the warm space is playing tricks on him.   
  
“Brought you a friend Rimmy Tim.” One of the brutes calls out as  Jeremy looks up to see Michael tossed by his chair, hog tied.   
  
“Shit Michael.” Jeremy says hoarsedly as the door clanks shut. Michael looked like shit, his hair was matted, his face was bruised and his shoulder looked dislocated. But his scent quickly changed from a sharp stabbing cinammon to something warm, relaxed. Like cinnamon pancakes.   
  
“Shit Jeremy, are you alright?” He grunts as he wiggles his body to turn on his side to look up. The shorter man had a split lip, his nose was croaked and there was blood dripped over his right eye from his eyebrow. But beyond himself he smiles. “Ah yeah, you know, hitting the gym. I should be asking you that.”   
  
Michael grins back, but then grimaces as his face stings. “Shit, Jeremy how’d you get yourself into this shit?”   
  
“Ya know, it all started in 6th grad-” Jeremy sighs when Michael gives him a look, he tried to play it light like he usually does. But he wanted a hard answer.   
  
“Just got some drugs, went to get a sandwich and then got chloroformed or something. Next thing I’m here getting, fuck i don’t know? Lectured it sounded like at first, with some punching and shit. Honestly they were just asking about warehouses and drug deal spots and the truth about the rumors about the bunker. Like we fucking have one.” Michael grins at the tone and Jeremy can’t help but to smirk.   
  
The bunker was the most well kept secret in all of Los Santos. Just a whispered rumor.   
  
Suddenly, at a normal human volume. “I missed you Jeremy, we all did. The guys should be coming to get us soon. Be prepared to be mother henned by Ryan and Jack.”   
  
Jeremy had a witty quip halfway out of his mouth before he sucks in a breath. His wrist gland and neck thrubbed painfully and it brought tears to his eyes.   
  
“Jeremy?” Michael asks worriedly and all Jeremy can think is  _ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stingers are brutal man, they took down Mogar!


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan is furious, a lot of it directed at himself for allowing not just Jeremy but  _ Michael _ to get kidnapped too.   
  
Michael usually doesn’t need protection, but that doesn’t settled Ryan’s frazzled alpha hormones. His pack is being torn apart, everyone is worried. Everyone is tired.   
  
He redirects his self guilt, his anger and his rage into causing as much mayhem as possible wherever he goes. Though not the explosives expert, he’s tinkered with bombs, he also took some of Michael’s C4 stock. He blew up all of the parked cruisers outside the police station, stole a jet from Fort Zancudo single handedly, ejected and let it crash into the Maze Bank, but not before raining hell at Vespucci.   
  
He was just about to shoot up a conveniant store when his phone pinged.   
  
_ Gavin found them. Get a kuruma and go here. _ _   
_ _   
_ Jack sent a ping to his map on his phone, he doesn’t need a fucking kur-   
  
Jack texts him again.   
  
_ You need an armored car okay dipshit? You can’t help Jeremy and Michael without having a safe place for them. Especially if we get there and Jeremy is in the middle of a heat. _ _   
_ _   
_ Ryan furiously texts back.   
  
_ Fine, I’m getting the APC then. More room in the back. I’m going now. _ _   
_ _   
_ A quick ping stops him from calling his mechanic.   
  
_ Be safe. _ __   



	6. Chapter 6

Michael is far from a fool, it does take him a few minutes of trying to draw Jeremy’s attention when he caught scent of a deep sweet smell.   
  
Jeremy’s usual scent was chopped grass and fresh leather, Jack jokingly calls it the quarterback scent. It was now more like a freshly cut lawn with a warm apple pie, a slight snap under it like freshly squeezed lemonade.   
  
“Jeremy, you’re okay.” Is the first thing he says, struggling to now get closer, to give some comfort. He doesn’t know how this happened or possible. But he has some experience calming down Gavin in stressful situations when his heat hit. He’s always had a very spastic heat cycle.   
  
His dislocated shoulder screams at him as he somehow gets onto his knees on the hard concret, he puts his head on Jeremy’s knee and can see him crying. “Hey hey, cmon. It’s alright.” His voice is soft, reasuring but Michael knows all the worries going through someones head when their heat is near. Especially in a strange enviroment. He’s dealt with it a lot.   
  
“You’re going to be fine. The guys are gonna come in like knights- maybe demonic knights but knights nonetheless. And we’re all going to have a laugh alright?” Michael says the last part in Gavin’s accent. It gets a brief smile from Jeremy but his face twists in pain.   
  
Michael notices how swollen Jeremy’s neck gland is and grimaces. He goes right back to reassuring Jeremy, as a deep worry sets into his gut, next time the guys come in, it’ll definitely be noticable. He starts slowly working his wrists around to loosen the rope doing his best to ignore his dislocated shoulder, if he can get his wrists free, his legs will be released from his back and they’ll be easy to undo.


	7. Chapter 7

Geoff has bad blood with the Stingers, ever since he was a fresh blood omega conning people in the small game. They had ran a massive amounts of ST back in the day, as well as an extremely bad sex trafficking ring. Evan Miller was the head bastard, but Geoff had put him down as soon as he had some power to do so without worry. One of his bastards took control and apparently it had gotten worse as Geoff pushed the gang further outside of Los Santos.   
  
Geoff pours himself a ginger ale and pours some honey into it to mimic one of the drinks he loved a lot when he was an escort, honey flavored whisky with ginger ale was what he always used to drink to calm his nerves. It doesn’t have the bite he needs, so he unravels the chocolate Jack Daniels chocolate, the alchohol content is so low a child could eat it. His liver can handle that much at least. His last doctor visit said he could go back to drinking light drinks a year ago, a glass of wine at dinner. He didn’t though.   
  
His sobriety has brought on a lot of good and he wouldn’t trade it for the world, but sometimes it creeps into the back of his mind. The thirst, the nerves and the hands shaking. Like a goddamn meth addict.    
  
He wants it, he slams back half of his drink, pretending to feel the burn down his throat.    
  
“Hey.” Jack sits down at the old bar set up in Geoff’s office. It was covered with books, science fiction, fantasy, the funniest was the crime mysteries. Most of them have bookmarks stuck in odd places.   
  
“Hey… You got Ryan heading there?” Geoff asks as Jack rubs at his back. She hums.   
  
“Yup, Gavin has also suited up. I tried to talk him out of it, be the eyes in the sky but he was sure as shit.” Jack leans forward to grab a can of ginger ale  from the back wall of the bar. “Took his briefcase and everything.” She pops the can with her black nails, slightly chipped from working with the cars. “Weird to think he basically has an identical Ryan type reputation in Europe.”   
  
“Kid can’t drive for shit, i’d doubt he was some badass assassain too.” Geoff smiles briefly at the laugh from his oldest partner and friend. But then he thinks of the Stingers.   
  
“I hope Jeremy’s okay, the Stingers… They’ve always been shit heads and with this whole,  _ Jeremy’s an omega!  _ Stuff… Ugh.” He starts rubbing at his face with both of his hands, trying to shake the thoughts out of his mind.   
  
“You don’t want him to get pulled into the same shit you were in?” Jack supplies and Geoff can only nod as he pushes his glass away to fold his arms on the table and hide his face.   
  
He muffledly speaks. “He’s a good kid- A criminal yeah, but he’s good. This world turns out criminals no matter what. But he cares about things like we do. We all have our thing- Ryan funding the computer camp for kids, your soup kitchens, me founding the public libraries! Hell Gav has been blackmailing all of the fucking polititians in Los Santos to do all those reach out programs.” He lifts his head and points at Jack, poking at her arm in the process. “You know what Jeremy does? He made a ‘scholarship’ program at the local art college. He’s been funding all of these fuckin kids that just wanna be artists!! Like, goddamn he is a good guy.”    
  
“He’ll be fine Geoff.” She pulls him into a hug and damn does Jack give good hugs. “Michael too.”   
  
“Oh shit, yeah him too.”   
  
Jack lets out a startled laugh at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments they keep me going!! I also wanted to say, in the works is a beta'd version of this story with corrections and overall more story with help from one of my lovely readers! <3


	8. Chapter 8

Michael had just loosened the rope around his wrists, Jeremy has grown increasingly quiet other then a hiss of pain every so often.   
  
His heart practically falls out of his ass as he looks towards the door, everything was blurry as shit since  his glasses were taken, broken, whatever happened.   
  
The blob in the doorway took one step in and then stopped. Michael’s heart was pounding, he didn’t smell any alpha- though Jeremy’s scent was a bit overwelming at the minute.   
  
There was a low whistle. “Boss is gonna love this.”   
  
“Shit” Jeremy and Michael said at the same time as the door slammed shut.   
  
Michael wiggles harder ignoring his shoulder screaming at him, he gets his good arms fingers under the rope and pushes it up past the thicker part of his hands and feels relief from his sore legs getting dropped to the floor. Hands now free he turns to sit and instead of attempting to untie the rope, he turns his thick soled boot as close to him as possible. Finding the hidden corner edge of the secret compartment. He hooks his nail into it and pulls it out, with a light clatter a pocket knife hits the concrete and Michael scrambles to get it.   
  
He starts comforting Jeremy, his scent has soured into burned apples and dirt. “Don’t worry Lil J, I’d sooner murder everyone here then let a single one of them lay their hands on you alright?” He comforts.   
  
Michael slices through the rope and quickly gets to his feet, going behind Jeremy to slice his bound hands free.   
  
“No one here will touch you alright? You’re fine. We’ll get out of this with or without the cre-” Jeremy interrupts him.   
  
“Just leave me, they’ll find you if you bring me when I’m like this. I’m useless, I’m a bad alpha and an even worse omega.”   
  
Michael doesn’t pause but he growls. “Shut the fuck up alright?” Once Jeremy’s hands are free, goes to the front of the chair to slice Jeremy’s legs free. “You’re not useless, you’re a damn fine guy alright? Fuck the castes,  you are a strong capable man Jeremy. You are spectacular. So fucking what you smell flowery and nice and once every month you want a fat knot in you.” He frees Jeremy’s legs and helps him up.   
  
He ignores the fact the other man is crying. “I’ve lied for so lon-”   
  
“So what? I lied about a lot of shit when I first joined up, so did Gavin. Jesus Christ was he such a fucking liar. None of us are going to give a shit alright J? What we’re going to care most about is you getting out of here safe. Now…” Michael looks around the space, the window was one of those comical basement windows from like Matilda were you could sneak through, Michael could, but Jeremy being as barrel chested as he is would probably not fit without some elbow grease, which considering one of Michael’s arms are out of duty, he couldn’t do. He bites his lip.   
  
“Fuck it we’re going out the front door and fucking off as quickly as possible. Can you stand?” Michael asks and shakely Jeremy stands on his shakey legs, he’s been tied down for so long that every step feels like pins and needles.   
  
“Y-yeah.”   
  
“Then let’s get the fuck out of here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! Got a bit busy with life lol!


	9. Chapter 9

Michael knew it wouldn’t end well, they had gotten out of the building they were in. The place looked like an old industrial oil site, rusted machines stretched on. No roads insight, they worked around the outer area, trying to keep downwind as much as possible. The setting sun casting long shadows to hide in.   
  
Michael’s original goal was to steal a vehicle and just get the fuck out of dodge. But he couldn’t leave Jeremy alone, he was shaky on his feet and going through the early stages of heat harder than he’s ever seen. A heat starts out like a fever that slowly spreads, Michael calls it the ‘bake out the sanity’ stage. If not properly hydrated and cooled down, omegas can enter a delirium. Added in with the constant twang of. ‘Breed, breed,  **_breed!_ ** _ ’  _ In the mind alright, it makes omegas ‘not care’ and beg for anyone to satisfy them.   
  
Geoff always mother henned Gavin and Michael when their heats tick near, Gavin’s was a crapshoot and Michaels was damn near clockwork. Third week every month. Geoff himself probably only gets one proper heat every two months now. Gavin had pointed out once to Michael, that Geoff probably had a clockwork heat as well. Since Geoff always got frustrated and needy around the same time every month.   
  
_ Cmon man, not the time to think about fun crew gossip. We need to work quickly.  _ Michael thought. But just as it was finished. Jeremy shoved Michael into a luckily shelfless closet thing, it was a standalone thing in a abandoned half broken building they had been hiding out in for a break. Jeremy’s hand over his mouth.   
  
“Alphas coming, they’ve been trailing after us for a bit.” Jeremy says through gritted teeth. “Michael, please. Just do this for me okay? I want you to stay here, I’m going to go get ‘caught’-” The redhead tries to shove Jeremy’s hands off his mouth but they stay firm and Jeremy gives him what can aquit to puppy dog eyes.   
  
“Listen, I’m going to lose my mind any minute, I can feel it coming. This isn’t a normal heat, this is going to hit me and make me a liability for your safety-”   
  
Michael gets Jeremy’s hand off him, furious scream whispering. “Jeremy, I’m not going to fucking leave you here, I’m not letting these fucking assholes  possibly  **_gangbang you!_ ** ”   
  
Jeremy grimaces at the thought but speaks calmly. “Go find their weapons stock then, this base is big enough for one. There are two men that could take down an enemy compound on their own in this crew and you’re one of them.” He whines, putting a hand to his neck as a throb courses through it. He continues nonetheless. “Just, please? Do something that doesn’t get you caught again?”   
  
The older omega growls glaring down his nose at Jeremy. Before grabbing the front of his orange shirt and pulling him into a kiss that startles Lil J horribly when Michael pulls a part, he has a frown. “Fine, but know this. When this shit is over, we’re all gonna man up and have a talk about this bullshit pining that’s been going on for the last year and a half.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all to the comments!! they mean so much to me!! Even if I don't answer them, I keep coming back to them and it honestly and truly motivates me. Thank you all so much <3


	10. Chapter 10

Gavin’s plan was simple as it was devious, he infiltrated the compound and his main target was the weapon stash. He’s been observing the enemy base for about an hour,  distantly with his sniper rifle. He’d snagged Ryan’s mark 2 Oppressor for it’s black color, a perfect silent vehicle. He’d noticed not many heavily armed guards, if he can do a grand display by setting fire to the building and or blowing it up. It’ll double as a distraction  _ and  _ take away their big guns   
  
He’s long from being on it now, situated on the center building. It was a flat building with high sides. Gavin checks Ryan’s speeding beacon on his phone. He was driving like a demon but his beacon was still an hour away.   
  
Gavin puts his phone away in his suit pocket, he was going old school to a T. Suit, briefcase, his favourite assortments of old school toys. Explosive fountain pen, his silent pistol. Lock picks, obviously his sniper rifle and as always for good luck. A coconut.   
  
With catlike ease that is thought out with every step, he lands on the dusty ground and follows the shadows towards the eastern corner of the base, were a newer building stands. A prefab, but new. It was one level and large. High windows and two doors in sight. Gavin makes his way to the side door hidden by shadows. Quietly, since one man was leaned up against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth.   
  
The guy had a moment to straighten up, but not enough time for him to make a sound as Gavin whips out his pistol and fires twice. One missed and embedded itself into the wall behind the building but the other one hit it’s target through the eye.   
  
“Smokings bad for you mate.” He says cheekily as he tries the handle, it was unlocked. He opens the door and leans against the side to peak in. The blokes were bold, weapons neatly organized on cheap metal shelving a room across from where Gavin was had a sign. ‘Door locked, ask permission from Syd.’   
  
Gav clicks his tongue, the door was slightly ajar. He silently closes the door behind him and slowly skulks through the space, checking each narrow aisle as he goes. As he gets closer he hears rustling behind the door. He pulls out his gun and slowly pushes the door open. It was an explosives room. The place was organized once, but now it was messy, an older gent with a snapped neck in the corner. A familiar scent reaches Gavin’s nose and he closes the door, making the rustling stop. He speaks without worry.   
  
“Boi?”   
  
He drops his gun as Michael darts towards him from behind shelf, shoving him against the door and kissing him. Relief floods him as he wraps his arms around his neck and melts into his boi. Michael breaks it off all too soon, but for a good reason, he looks feral.   
  
“I love you boi and I will fuck you into the mattress when we get out of here, but I need to finish my bomb.” Michael goes back around the corner quickly and Gavin follows, seeing a workbench with a large bomb, it looks sloppy from Michael’s usual work.   
  
Which reminds him that he didn’t feel his Boi’s glasses crush his nose. Gavin puts his hand in his inner pocket.   
  
“I think you need these.” Michael turns around as Gavin pulls out an extra pair of his glasses.   
  
“Have I ever told you how much I fuckin love you Boi?”   
  
“Never, you love me?” Gavin says cheekily as he unfolds the glasses and puts them on his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEAM NICE DYNAMITE!


	11. Chapter 11

There aren’t many points in Jeremy’s life where he can say he was a big word like ‘petrified.’ But this is at the top of the list.   
  
He’s in the ‘Boss’ office waiting for him to show up, arms tied behind his back and three leering alphas guarding the exits.   
  
Jeremy feels like he’s melting, his jeans are uncomfortable on his body and he could start slicking anytime now. His shirt stuck to his sweaty body. He’s holding back shivers that want to take control of his body.   
  
The door opens and Jeremy has to say it is the  _ worst  _ musk he’s ever smelled on an alpha before. It was like car exhaust mixed with an overly salty low tide smell.   
  
“Ya know, out of every crew. I shoulda known Ramsey’s rag tag bunch would have a ‘hidden’ omega in the ranks.” David Miller leans on his desk in Jeremy’s view. He was tall, broken nose going off to the side. He wasn’t impressive, greasy hair one pupil blown wide and the other normal.   
  
“He was a scrappy omega, my dad shoulda put him in his place. Ramsey wouldn’ta killed him dead if that was the case.” David pulls out a pocket knife, flicking it open and starting to clean his nails.   
  
“Now tell me, dear ol Timmy boy. Where is the bunker?” He questions nonchelently. Jeremy grits his teeth.   
  
“There isn’t a bunker, I don’t know why you wack jobs always think we have military grade shi-”   
  
David pushes himself off the desk and struts forward crouching down to look Jeremy in the eye.   
  
“Listen here punk, I know he has it. Alls I need is the location.” David grabs the bottom of Jeremy’s shirt and starts cutting up towards his neck with the knife. “You can either give the location to me or well.” He grins and he has a few missing teeth replaced with gold in that creepy grill kinda way. Jeremy’s shirt cut completely open now baring his sweaty chest.   
  
“I imagine any omega knows what could happen.” He says the last part lowly and Jeremy bites back the fear response and growls like a territorial alpha and speaks unashamely.   
  
“You think that’s going to fucking scare me motherfucker? Rape me, beat me, pull all my nails off, waterboard me? I’d rather  _ die  _ then give a slimey mother fucker like you even the location of the fakes favourite ice cream parlor.” Jeremy spits in his face for good measure, tightening his muscles to look bigger. A sneer on his face.   
  
David wipes the spit off his face slowly and then punches Jeremy, fist connecting with his jaw and sending him on the floor in a daze.   
  
“Let’s start with rape eh, boys?” He raises a hand as they step forward. “Not yet, the bitch is in heat and I say we need ta wait or… Hmm… Headbanger, go to the drug stash in the basement and pick up some estradiol. Make this a real night to remember to Mister Rimmy Tim here.”   
  
One of the goons leave and David puts his boot on the center of Jeremy’s chest, pressing down hard to make him gasp.   
  
“Ya know what that is boy? It’s the opposite of ST pretty much, strongest omega hormonal injection, or pill. But boy you’re gettin the injection. Even stronger. It’ll really put you in your place. Ya be just whimpering and begging for a cock, whose ever. You won’t fuckin care. You’ll just be some filthy knot whore. Or.” David grins and the slight fear that flashes across Jeremy’s face. “You can tell me the bunker location.”   
  
Jeremy hardens his face a gain and growls. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy needs a heroes to sweep in soon!!


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan was at most 20 minutes out now, Michael’s bomb was nearly completed and Gavin has taken down more guards, stuffing them into the explosives room. But he has a question.  
  
“How’d you get caught Boi?” He asks, he’s looting the corpses for bullets. He only carries about 30 rounds with him. Luckily a couple of the guards have the same mm of bullet.   
  
“I figured some shit out, I broke into Lil J’s place and got into his computer and found messages from someone named Lannan. He texted on the day he went missing, when I thought he did at least.” Fits in more copper wiring along the side to attach to yet another stack of C4. “Texted him and told Him I needed more stuff, pretending to be Jeremy. Went to rough him up, but before I could some dude he called ‘Fresh’ rolled up and pretty much demanded to know what was going on. Super tense, but they chilled out. They tell me about the cars following J’s tail- Stingers maybe pushed the fuck out, but they use to run the city so it’s easy to pinpoint their colors.”   
  
“Were they still there then?” Gavin frowns. “Do you think those guys- From what Matt and Trevor said, this ‘Click’ small game gang behind it?” He also doesn’t feel like admitting how stupid he feels about completely _forgetting to check Jeremy’s goddamn computer._   
  
“Nah, I think they had Jeremy’s shit tapped, because they wheel up gun blazing, Fresh dude got tagged, the dealer got shot pretty bad too. I killed three of the Stingers before more came from behind me and took me out. They were long gone when I got beat down.”   
  
Gavin hmms and crosses his arm, pulling out his phone. “Ryan’s 12 minutes out, I say we make this cinematic eh boi?”   
  
Michael makes a noise that’s neither here nor there, basically letting Gavin know he can continue.   
  
“Say we set it to blow in 11 minutes and then boom! Ryan’s slamming in in the APC, exposion big and glorio-”   
  
“Gav, can you take this a bit more seriously?” Michael puts down his tools and frowns at his mate. “Jeremy’s getting tortured and you’re talking about cinematic settings? I- ugh” He pulls at his hair. “He’s scared- Like asking how I got caught, sure important. I fucked up would’ve been an easier way to explain it. But this isn’t helping.” Michael turns around, putting the timer in now.   
  
Gavin’s quiet so Michael continues. “He tries to act all tough and that shit doesn’t scare him, I thought it _didn’t_ for so long. Today I saw so much fear on his face boi.” Michael’s hands shake as he places them down.   
  
“Bastard didn’t care about that, how scared he was. He begged me to fuck off and save myself. You and I know what can happen when getting captured, but the _Stingers?_ Geoff’s warned us about them and what they do for years.” Michael takes a breath and forces his hands to stop shaking, going back to work.   
  
He speaks quietly. “I’m scared we won’t get our Jeremy back.”   
  
The Brit feels his guts consistently turn to jello as his boi continues. Taking sharp breaths, rape was a training protocol when he joined the agency as a young, poor and raged filled child with semi decent skills. Those protocols, they just falsified a capture put him through torture for days, waterboarding, pyschological and even had him on an operating table without any meds.   
  
_“Normalize the evil, Agent Free. That’s why we do it. It’ll also make you careful, know what you may face so you may not face it.”  Agent Hamston had said, voice polite as Gavin was being processed in the sterile medical room after the announcement of his ‘passing.’_ _  
_ _  
_ Gavin wasn’t the same man, he was cold for so long. He would have nightmares about it all. It still summons a nightmare every so often, but he’s an even different man now with a support system.   
  
_It was violent but knowing later it was planned proved something to Gavin, those men loved their job of putting the rookies through hell. Everything they did, there was a glee that he couldn’t understand. They loved it, the power, the control, no consequences for being wild._ _  
_ _  
_ He sucks in a deep breath and feels vomy. But he holds it back. The thought that will give him nightmares now is imaging Jeremy or one of his bonded being put through what he did.   
  
Gavin puts his phone on the workbench. “Text Ryan when he’s five minutes out. I’m ending this sooner.” He says it now, because he noticed Michael starting on the power outlay and the ‘fuse’ in a sense. He’s watched Michael make bombs like these for four and a half years now. He can’t leave this part half done or it could blow up.   
  
“Wha-” Michael begins but Gavin cuts him off with a quick kiss. He grins. “Can’t let Ryan kill those bastards and have all the fun, can we?”   
  
Before leaving, briefcase in hand and a demon in his eyes. He speaks simply. "Jeremy will always be our Lil J!" He's voice full of positivity but heart filled with anamosity.   
  
_No one’s breaking his boys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hitman style Gav and dark backstories! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COMMENTS THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND AHHH!! it gives me so much motivation and warms my heart <3


	13. Chapter 13

Jeremy is being as strong as he can, with his bare naked sweat covered body on a filthy carpet. Being leered at.   
  
His neck gland throbs so intensely now, from the injection of estrodial into his system. He was uncomfortably slicked, dick heard and all he wants to do is relieve himself a bit, if he could just jerk off  _ once _ he’d be alright. He’d think straight. But his arms were tied and he knows that’ll just make him dip lower into the delusional state of being amazingly horny.   
  
David whistles as he runs a hand down Jeremy’s chest, making the distressed omega growl lowly, a warning but it’s weak coming from an incapasitated person.   
  
“I’d never woulda known you were a twisted lil omega Tim. Build like a brick shit house.” His hand keeps going rubbing down his through his pubic hair and past his dick, just grazing the side of it enough to elisit a throaty whine that Jeremy forces into a growl.   
  
“I bet before all this, ya were a pretty lil compacted Omega. If ya muscles layed proper, you would probably be a toned lil fucker.” David brings his face close to Jeremy’s grinning. “Without that mask and those sunglasses, you have a pretty cute face too. Bet you drove the alphas wild before this… Let’s call it poor life choice?”   
  
Jeremy composed himself enough to open his mouth for a scathing retorte, but he slams his head back on the floor, causing his vision to blur briefly, choking down a groan as his capturer shoves a finger inside of him. His body tensing at the intrusion.   
  
David whistles again. “Oh boys we got us a good one, one finger and you just clamped down like that? Your body is hungry for a bunch of alphas knots.”   
  
_ Calm down, calm down.  _ **_Calm. Down._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Think of something else, something else- _   
  
Michael’s lips were chapped and the kiss was rough, it was exactly how he’d expect him to kiss. Powerful and harsh. Jeremy thinks if his lips weren’t chapped they’d be really soft.    
  
Jeremy forces himself away from the situation, focuses on what Michael said and what this would mean- The crew liking him too? Not just Michael. Jack, Gavin, Geoff.   
  
_ Ryan _ .   
  
That ones sticks in his mind a bit harshly at the moment, even trying to distance himself, he can still feel hands on him and thick alpha musk around him. God he wish it was Ryan’s scent, thick campfire smell. Cozy and warm.   
  
The longer Jeremy knew him the more he fell for the guy. For all of them yeah, but Ryan was the obvious mystery that made him curious- Then he slowly learned bits about Gavin and realized he was also one as well. No one in the crew  _ wasn’t  _ a mystery not even him.   
  
_ Will they still like me, knowing I lied and broke the rules. After this? _ _   
_ _   
_ That pulls him out of his thoughts, he’s just had his eyes squeezed shut well trying to not feel or think.   
  
The other alphas in the room were stroking themselves and it made Jeremy grimace. He had fingers inside of him and god- It felt good, it makes him want to cry out in pleasure. But he’s as silent as he can be, breathing heavy through his nose  mouth clamped shut. He’s not going to give these fuckers the satisfaction. He will take all they give and he swears he’ll be quiet.   
  
_ I hope Michael left. I hope he’s okay. _   
  
An explosion rocks the compound right at that moment, making David pull his fingers out of Jeremy.   
  
“What the-” He shuts up and growls. “You fucking  **_idiots_ ** didn’t find the  **_explosives expert!?_ ** ”   
  
The boss glares at his employees who stand there stunned, cocks in hand with stupid expressions. David growls at them like a feral beast. “Shove ya fucking knots in ya pants and  **_go!_ ** ”   
  
The four alphas do as they’re told, scurrying out of the office just as gunfire begins. David curses as he stands up and stocks to a wall safe. “I wanted to have more fun with you Tim, but seems we’re going straight to business.” He speaks darkly.   
  
Neither hear the door open quietly behind them. David continues. “Few more days, maybe longer now with this omega thing, really was looking forward to knotting you up and cumming enough to give ya a tummy bulge. One of the hottest things if you ask me.” He opens the safe, and rummages in there for his father’s revolver.   
  
Jeremy almosts gasps as Gavin walks into his frame of sight. His gun in one hand and… A coconut in the other.   
  
Gavin smirks, even though there’s a howling beast within him, anger boiling from seeing Jeremy in this state, Jeremy’s scent heavy smell in the air of the office. Fear and arousal in equal parts. “Sorry to rain on your parade.” He says jovially, making his accent thicker. As soon as David Miller turns around, Gavin throws the coconut with enough forced that there’s a bone crunching sound, Miller lands on the ground with a scream of pain that’s music to both of Fakes ears.   
  
Gavin strolls over towards him, stopping briefly as he spies a bottle of vodka on a table. Practically full.   
  
He unscrews it and carries it with him. “Nice to finally meet the bastard that has the balls to hit the Fakes.” Gavin cocks his gun and fires six rounds, four of which hit the marks. Two shots plant themselves in David’s hands. Making him scream in agony. But Gavin is far from down, he shoots him twice in the knees so he can’t somehow run. Then casually pours vodka over him.   
  
“Also nice to check another one off that list.” Once the bottle is empty, Gavin changes his grip on it, wilding it like a club. He brings it down full force on David’s knob. Till it shatters.   
  
David’s mouth was opened in a silent scream. Gavin gives him no time to gather himself, keeping the pain intensity high and brutal as he pulls out his explosive pen from his pocket and stabbing it into the bastard’s stomach.   
  
He straightens himself and turns on his heel, walking over to the starstruck Jeremy who was sitting up mouth open and eyes wide. He jumps a bit as the pen explodes. Gavin gets down on one knee and starts cutting the rope holding Jeremy’s hands behind his back.   
  
Before the Brit could say anything, Jeremy asks. “Do you like like me too?”    
  
Gavin loses his composer for the first time today, face going pink as he squeaks. Making the dead, burning body behind him seem like something Gavin could have never done.   
  
Jeremy’s hands are free and he pulls Gav into a kiss. It feels like it lasts forever and Gavin very willingly wraps his arms around Lil’ J’s neck.   
  
When they pull apart both gasping. “Of course I do you donut, we all do.” Gav says breathlessly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin bein a fuckin badass is my aesthetic. THANK Y'ALL FOR THE COMMENTS THEY MAKE MY HEART SOAR AND EVEN IF I DON'T ANSWER THEM ITS USUALLY JUST ME BEING A NERD AND LIKE "OMG THEY LIKE IT AHHH WHAT TO SAY?' AND DWELLING ON IT FOR HOURS BEFORE BEING TOO NERVOUS. BUT I LOVE Y'ALL <3


	14. Chapter 14

Jeremy, now feeling safe fully lets his heat take him. He held it back for so long, his vision is blury from his desperate tears and he was whining.   
  
Gavin huffs a bit in exertion, Jeremy’s arm over his scrawny shoulders, gun in one hand and briefcase in the other. Awkwardly bonking Lil J on the head ever rough step.   
  
When they step out carefully, Jeremy wrapped in hopefully cleaner then probably is curtain. They’re welcome by what Jeremy would depict as beautiful. Almost the entirety of the compound was on fire. Bullet holes in every wall. Blood paints the dusty desert sand.   
  
Gavin grins. Eying the bloody car, Michael’s arm was in a sling now gun in his other hand and Ryan was throwing grenades in other buildings. But then he stops.   
  
He’d gone without his mask, his face paint smudged in areas and in others it was so covered in blood you couldn’t see the  Michael smells the switches, down wind from the two. Ryan’s scents can’t make up their damn mind.   
  
Relief, anger, relief, anger. Aroused, anger. Jeremy’s now familiar to Michael- sweet scent on the wind, tired, aroused and relieved it seems.   
  
Michael also has to say, Gavin is going to get some after he’s sure Lil J is safe and were the pack can pamper him. Michael’s never really seen his boi, so  _ unhinged _ . He’d been pissed, he’d been calm and he’d been damn sexy.   
  
It’s the first time that Michael can believe the stories and the jokes Ry had with Gavin. The fact every so often when Gavin got pissy about not going on a ‘dangerous’ mission. Ryan would always tell him lowly in his ear.   
  
_ “We don’t need to sick the alpha predator on these people.”  _ Michael only caught it a few times. But reconizes the movement without the sound.   
  
Ryan moves like he’s on a mission, but Gavin shoots him a look that keeps him still. They stare each other down for a few minutes, Jeremy gone by now. Mumbling and weaker on his feet. It ends with Ryan letting out a whine like a kicked puppy, turning and walking back to the car.   
  
Michael’s surprised. But it doesn’t last too long, Ryan gets his ass back into the drivers seat as Gav calls over. “Boi! Help me with J, get him into the back!”   
  
He looks over his shoulders briefly at the sulking Ryan in the car before jogging over to help. He asks lowly supporting the rest of Jeremy’s weight. “What that about?”   
  
“J wants alpha now, he’s held himself back for so long in there- I had to wait. I couldn’t easily take down that many…. But he’s been through shit and the last thing we need is Jeremy calling out desperately for Ryan well in heat. It’ll just hurt them both in the end, we all need to talk, after J’s been taken care of.” Gavin’s voice is calm, low as they walk towards the back of the vahicle. A click letting them know Ryan unlocked it. Michael’s frowns, face looking upset with the way his eyebrows go down.   
  
“You don’t trust Ryan?”   
  
“No. Maybe I’m just being a fool. But, I want to do things  _ right.  _ With the pack.” Gavin stresses that as he drops his gun to open the door. They both stop talking as they menouver Jeremy in and place him on one of the rows of seats up against the side. Gavin retrieves his gun and closes the door. Banging on the little door splitting them from the cab of the car.   
  
“We just need to get him home boy.” Gavin takes his jacket off, shaking some of the heavy shit in his pockets out before putting it on J and kneeling on the floor to keep him in place as the car starts going, Michael sitting next to Lil J’s head as he pants and whines. Wiggling in an uncomfortable sleep. “Yeah, I guess.” He says slowly,   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEREMY IS GOIN HOMEEEEEEE!!! I may make a series out of this perticular story, a bunch of stuff and maybe add some more cute poly relationships. Maybe some Click, fakehaus and maybe Alfredo stuff!! Expand upon the A/O/B world i've made!!
> 
> We're getting close towards the end, stuff to work out, aftercare and a lot of lovey dovey talking. BUT SEX STUFF WILL BE HAPPENING!! With the sexiest kink of them all, consent.
> 
> Also I have this thing that if Ryan and Gavin fought properly that Gav would end up on top and likes to treat him like he's the more dangerous one out of the two. Before Gav joined the crew he and Ry maybe had an on and off thing going on, before Ryan dragged Gavin home like "Help, I fell inlove with him and I think you guys will too"


	15. Chapter 15

Geoff was restless as he sorts the pack room into a good nest Jeremy can recover in. Ryan texted them that they were coming home and that the Stingers shouldn’t be a problem anymore.   
  
Jack was prepping easy heat snacks in the kitchen after Geoff shooed her out of the large room. A large specialty bed sits against the far wall, big enough to fit everyone and then some. Canopy above with thick black and green curtains. Nearly all the heats get ridden out in this room. Together. The penthouse had plenty of split rooms, so they could get their much needed privacy. But, a lot of the time, they sleep here. Surrounded by what they care for most.   
  
The old omega has experience, a lot of experience with heats and especially heats after possibly traumatizing events. He fluffs up pillows and had broken out the fluffy cotton blankets, laying a downy silky blanket first, then the cotton ones to build up a shape that Michael called the ‘open pokeball.’   
  
Geoff stuffs the inside with flannel pillows and usually. He’d go around and take the cleanest dirty close from each of the crew member and stuff them into a pillowcase for his boys, but he hesitates with that, then ends up not doing it. He’s unsure about what Jeremy wants and no one can be truly sure till his heat has fully passed.   
  
He paces around the room, fussing about with certain things. Geoff doesn’t even realize that Jack walks in, till he hears the tray click against the marble topped side table. “It looks cozy Geoff. I’m sure Jeremy will feel safe there.” She says with a kind smile that melts his heart.   
  
“How’d you ever end up in this life Jack.” He whines as he pulls her into a hug, face going right to the crook of her neck, her strong arms around his back. She laughs. “Oh, a scrappy escort needed some protection, one thing lead to another…” She rubes at Geoff’s back making him heavily lean on her.   
  
They don’t get much quiet as they hear the slight chime of the front door opening. So many people come and go, it’s nice to have it. Soon enough Michael and Gavin are carrying in a passed out Jeremy.   
  
Geoff goes right into fussing about, his natural instincts kicking in. “Why the fuck- What is this scratchy shit.” he hisses as he takes the curtain off and orders the two quietly put him in the nest.   
  
Jack notices Ryan in the doorway just watching, not daring to step into the room before he stalks off to his private room. That worries Jack as she lets the omegas be and do their protective and specific care.   
  
She knocks on the door, she hears a grunt and opens it. Ryan’s sitting at his makeup table, slowly cleaning his face off of blood. Jack closes the door behind her.   
  
Ryan’s room was minimalistic, dark colors, but covered in plants. Cacti, poisonous plants. It was a simple joy he has. Jack sits on his bed and waits quietly. If Ryan wants to talk he will.   
  
It’s after he has all the makeup off, face frustrated. Jack can’t pick up the same smells like other alphas and omegas. Beta’s are a neutral kind of people, the smell she can pick up is just that light musk that even betas can have. The less complex smells, like a campfire from up wind. Just the slightest tickle. Jack can’t smell the mood shifts though, just the simple smell. But even with Ryan’s schooled expression, she knows him. Knows the tightness of his lips when he’s upset.   
  
He’s been staring at her in the mirror for a few minutes now before he says, with a slight voice crack. “Jeremy is hurt and Gavin didn’t trust me to help.” He covers his face as he says it. Sucking in a deep breath.   
  
“The way he looked at me…. Was like, like I was a  _ threat _ .” Ryan stands up outstretching his arms. “I know I am one, but not to the crew! I’d never think of hurting any of them, especially Jeremy after all this…. I-” He wipes at his eyes as Jack gets up to hug him.   
  
“I only want to be a monster to everyone else.” He says softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Jack.   
  
He remembers being the only alpha in a small town filled with betas and a few omegas. They had the highest birth rate of betas in his county. How his beta parents couldn’t teach him how to control his scent, how he’d grown so suddenly and strong so much quicker than everyone else. How everyone suddenly saw him like he was less human. Like he wasn’t the quiet theater nerd that loved computers anymore.   
  
“Its okay hon, it’s alright.” Jack shushes, rubbing his back as he bends down to cry into her shoulder. She thinks back to what Geoff had just asked her.   
  
_ “How’d you ever end up in this life?” _ _   
_ __   
She makes them both sit on the bed. “I’m positive that Gavin doesn’t think your a monster, okay?” She forces Ryan to look at her, by gently gripping his jaw. “This has been stressful for us all. Remember when Gavin broke his leg? Geoff barely let me in to check on him. It’s just a stressed omega thing,” Jack explains giving him a light peck on the lips before continuing. “We’re the odd men out Ry, all we can do is be close enough so we can help out when they want it. Otherwise, we let them do what comes natural to them.”   
  
Ryan leans his forehead against hers pouting, but his tears have stopped, Jack smiles. She finds these moments wonderful.   
  
The world finds them to be bastards with no redeeming qualities. The Vagabond was a demon with the largest known death toll in the country, but here he was pouting after crying about one of his mates being mean to him.   
  
Jack smiles and Ryan lightens up a bit, one thing leads to another. Light pecks turn into making out like a couple of high schoolers in a basement party. All this stress kept them busy and their hands to themselves.   
  
Not anymore, Jack taking being the first to push Ryan’s shirt up, running her hands along the scars there. Pressing down lightly on a sensitive stab wound that make Ryan whine into the kiss.   
  
Which gives her a chance to surprise Ryan by pushing him down on the bed, splitting from the kiss to breathlessly kiss down his jaw. Nipping at his neck.   
  
“F...Fuck Jack.” Ryan whines as she bites him hard on his collarbone. She coos softly at him as she pushes his shirt up. Running her hand down his chest.   
  
“Been awhile.” She grinds against him, a cheeky grin on her face as she takes her glasses off to toss on the side table. Ryan gasps as his hands move to rest on her hips as she sits up a bit.   
  
“Too long.” He gasps again as suddenly pinch one of his nipples, it turns into a whine as Jack practically giggles.   
  
“I love how vocal you are.” She starts unbuttoning her shirt, slowly rocking herself on Ryan’s hard dick through his jeans. His warm hands sneak their way under her camisol after her shirt is tossed aside.   
  
“I love everything about you.” He says earnestly and it makes Jack smile, eyes crinkled almost shut as she leans down to kiss him softly. Everything that’s bad disappears in that minute, all that matter for the next 20, 30 minutes was just being together and loving each other.   
  
Jack unbuttons her pants as she tries to shove them off they kiss. Ryan laughs, that little high pitched giggle as he leans back from a kiss. “1 minute break to strip?”   
  
“Yup.” She agrees with a smile, rolling off of Ryan to stand, kicking off her shoes too and her socks before dropping her pants.   
  
Ryan kicks off his shoes and socks too, before shucking off his jacket. He watches Jack as he unbuttons his pants.   
  
She’s gorgeous, every bit about her. Her Christ puncher tattoo proud on her back, along with freckles and scars. Jack is so strong and confident, they way she moves and speaks. Ryan thinks everyone falls a little bit more in love with her everyday. She was the glue that held them all together, making sure everyone understands they’re a team, that they love one another. Helping keep squabling low or to break the tension with a joke.   
  
Always there to hug and talk to. “How’d you end up with all us criminals.” Ryan muses kicking off his pants. She pauses taking her underwear off.   
  
“Second time I was asked that today.” She jokes taking her underwear off and walking over to Ryan putting a hand around his neck and pushing him down into a kiss, a hand wraps around her waist and she pulls away briefly.   
  
A serious look in her eyes. “But remember, none of our hands aren’t stained with blood. We all made the choice to be who we are.” She kisses his jaw again up to his ear to then say lowly. “Don’t forget who use to torture the enemies.” It was low and husky and it made Ryan whine as she moves to sit down on the bed, pushing her knees out as Jack leans back.   
  
“Now how about some proper foreplay?” Her hand already starting to circle around her inner labia. Ryan catches on quick going to kneel between her legs, like a knight paying tribute to a Queen.   
  
Jack sighs softly, her and gently going through Ryan’s hair. Far away in a distant memory, she remembers how uncomfortable she was with a dick. It never felt right- it felt good at times. But it never felt right. Now so far from the starting point of her hard work and choices, she’s finally happy with everything. Her vagina felt right to her, the way it feels was how she wanted it to.   
  
She lets out a soft groan when Ryan uses his tongue to press down on her clitoris fingers gripping his hair harder.   
  
They stay like that for awhile, til Jack feels the her stomach drop, making her breath hitch. “Ryan…. Stop.” She whines out, Ryan does as he’s told kissing her thigh. Mumbling against the strong muscle of it. “Ready?”   
  
She just nods with a thumbs up, flopping onto her back and letting Ryan do the rest of the work. Which he does gladly, standing up. Once up he let’s her hook her knees at his hips. He admires the flushed sight in front of him. Running his hands down her sides feather light, stopping every so often to gently rub at scars.   
  
“Take a picture, it last longer.” Jack jokes a lazy smile on her pink face. Ryan strokes himself twice before slipping the head in, a light whine in the back of his throat.   
  
“You’re unforgettable.”   
  
Jack snorts and then laughs. “God you’re a cheesey motherfucker.” Ryan’s face reddens as he huffs, pushing it slowly, teasely making Jack bite her lip. But she’s not relenting yet.   
  
“You bombed the entired of vespucci beach and now you’re talking like a love sick teen in a cheesy romanc-Oh shitttt!” Jack huffs as Ryan pushes in all the way suddenly, a pout on his face. She laughs, before choking back a groan.   
  
“Alright, I’ll stop, come here though.” Jack wraps her arms around Ryan’s shoulders when he leans down low enough for it, sucking it a breath as he keeps his pace up. “I love you too.” She kisses the corner of his downturned lips, she could practically feel the heat coming off his face.   
  
She pushes her head back into the bed a bit. “Ohhh shit, slower…..hmm.” She digs her nails into his shoulders, moving her hips to be more involved. “Speed- Speed up now, oh fuck.” That butterfly feeling is back, boiling in her gut.   
  
“I’m close, shit.. Shit..” Jack whines, she holds her breath. Ryan starts nipping at her neck waiting for the right moment to bite mark her neck. He feels her twitch around him and he sinks his teeth into her neck, right were his old mark was. It makes her tense up, along with cumming before she slowly loosens up, enjoying cloud 9 as she mumbles. “Fuck… You can keep going.”   
  
But Ryan knows her, knows she doesn’t like being overstimulated. Knows that she needs time to breath. It didn’t stop her from every time saying he could continue. He releases her neck, admiring the now new mark for a moment before kissing her. “I’m okay, we both needed this.” He pulls out. Dick slicked and precum on his tip he sits next to the tired Jack. Fully ready to deal with them himself.   
  
He’s surprised to see Michael at the now open door, grinning. “Having fun without the rest of us?.” He closes the door behind him and confidently walks over. “For shame.”   
  
Ryan groans as he kneels down and uses his good hand to stroke up his dick. Jack curls on her side to watch.   
  
“When it rains, it pours in this house with sex.” She jokes with a yawn as Michael pops the head of Ryan’s dick in his mouth. Making him moan.   
  
“Shit Michael.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been ages since i've done a m/f sex scene, usually write w/w or m/m! But I had fun, it's more chastise but it's because Jack isn't too much of a freak. Michael's a freak tho lmaooo.
> 
> LEMME KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK!! YOUR COMMENTS KEEP ME GOING <3
> 
> and i think this is the longest chapter i've written for this.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm very sorry to say this fic is going to be put on hiatus. A family member is hospitalized and I need to be by them. Thank you all for the comments on this fic, it means so much to me and I hope to get back to this fic after everything is in the clear. <3


	17. Chapter 17

When Jeremy woke up, he was semi comfortable. His gut was twisting and he had a painful erection. But he felt cozy.   
  
There was soft speaking that he couldn’t distinguish but was comforting. A hand was running through his hair too. Kind and just plain nice.   
  
Slowly as his body allows him to wake up he realizes the voice was Geoff, but the words weren’t registering yet.   
  
It takes another minute before he understands that he was reading aloud.   
  
“Detective Trivana knew this could be his end, at the hands of someone he cared for like a brother, a deep part of his mind screams  _ ‘maybe more _ .’ He’ll be rolled away on a meat wagon without a second thought in this city, just another flatfoot with a bullet between the eyes in Los Santos’ bloody streets. All Trivana could do was talk. ‘Things end just like they begin. We met all those years ago in an ally just like this Nick, two kids in this harsh world of blood, sex and violence. I thoughtya were gonna try to be good with me Nick, that we’d be two pillars of honesty in this world. Fight for somethin good. But you just turned on me. Dug yer hands deep down to scratch the underbelly of this city, the drugs, the dames. That’s what you live for now.’ Detective Trivana let tears prick from his eyes as he sucks in a breath, letting the hurt he felt come out in words. ‘I thought out of everything we’ve been through, that we had the same morals. I guess the only fool is me.’” Geoff drops his voice when he speaks Trivana’s lines and speaks normally when he does the actions.   
  
It was soothing Jeremy opens his eyes and realizes he’s in a nest and wasn’t alone. His head cushioned on Gavin’s chest, his hand still in his hair. He was watching Geoff with tired eyes and a small smile.   
  
Jeremy takes a deep breath and enjoys the warm smell of Gavin. It was a bit earthy, like a field wild flowers are basking in the sun after a downpour.   
  
Gavin notices and stills his hand, making Jeremy whine like grumpy kitten. Geoff stops his reading.   
  
“Jeremy? How are you feeling buddy?” Geoff reaches out a hand to put on his bare shoulder.   
  
“Horny and frustrated.” Jeremy grumbles, with all the distracting things stopped. He feels himself focus on the discomfort of his dick and how he really wants to dry grind on Gavin.   
  
But then the petting happens again, drawing some attention away. “Yeah, you’ll be like this for awhile, not just for reasons you know of. That omega hormon you got is probably going to make this last 12 days.” Geoff explains, putting the book pages down on the bed to keep the spot as he pulls a tray over. “You should try to have some snacks.”   
  
Jeremy lifts his head at the offer of food. The tray had jello cups, a plate of brownies and cookies, bottles of juice.   
  
“It’s best if you eat the sweet stuff for a few days, this heat may burn a lot of calories.” Geoff explains, nudging the tray closer. “But, if you have any cravings let me know alright?”   
  
Gavin helps when Jeremy attempts and fails to have the limb control to grab a brownie, bringing to his mouth so he can tiredly munch. “Tank yo.” He mumbles with his mouth full.   
  
Geoff quietly watches as Gavin helps Jeremy eat a few more things before picking the book backup and finding his place. Michael and Gav always expressed how nice it was to listen and focus on other things then the heat.   
  
He’d taken to reading now, whenever someone gets down an out for whatever reason.   
  
“Nick lowers his weapon slightly, not backing down, but his lips were in a tight frown. His rugged jawline tight as he starts to grind his teeth, before letting out a frustrated sound. ‘Goddamn you Drew, you never make my life easy for a minute! I started doing this for  _ us.  _ You think we got this far on being good an honest? No, oh hell no. All the pigs in this town are paid by the mob, every motherfucker in this city is screwed one way or another. It’s either take the bait or die on the stake.’ Nick walks over to the already broken Detective, shoving the gun on his forehead. Looking into the eyes of the one good thing that ever happened to Nicholas Kowalczyk. Years flash by as sudden thunderclaps over head.” Geoff wasn’t really paying super attention to the story, but one sideways look lets him now that both Jeremy and Gavin were listening, watching him.   
  
Before he could continue though, there was a light knock on the door. Both Gavin and Geoff glare towards it, before Matt’s voice relaxes them.   
  
“Hey, uh, is Jeremy awake?”   
  
“Yeah, you can come in.” Geoff puts the book down as the door opens, it was just Matt. Jack probably warned Trevor about the level of hostility Geoff gets when  _ he’s  _ protecting an omega.   
  
He remembers as a kid, back in nowhere Alabama. He was a piece of shit, yeah. But he was fiercely protective of his friends. Geoff fondly remembers his first assault charge, was him beating up an alpha cousin away from his just turned omega childhood friend. That was before he even presented too.   
  
Gavin waves Matt onto the bed and Jeremy stretches out a hand that his friend takes. “Hey, how’re you man?”   
  
“Shitty, worse than last time.” He groans, shoving his face into a flannel pillow. He mumbles. “But more here, then last time.”   
  
“Course, you’re in a highly omega scented area. It helps keep your head straight.” Geoff explains, messing with a ring on his finger. “The less alpha musk in the area helps stabilize your mind, instead of confusedly begging for cock. None of you get taught this shit?” His family was made up of primarily omegas, other than his father. Who was a mild mannered beta.   
  
Geoff had about three generations teach him all the tricks. Gavin nods. “Agency taught me the basics, all omegas were put through immunity training also.”   
  
Matt shrugs. “My dad’s an alpha and grandma was a beta, my mom didn’t teach me much before she left.” He strokes his friends hand, giving some kinda comfort he hopes.   
  
“The Dooleys are either betas or alphas. First omega in six generations was something my grandfather use to grumble.” Jeremy turns his head slightly grimacing at the memory and the way it was said.   
  
Geoff rubes at his eyes. “Jesus christ.” This is all just kicking his ass into hovering omega mode. Gavin’s past will always upset him everytime it comes up. He’d blow this ‘agency’ to the sky if he could. The Brit is definitely broken by the shit that happened. His coping mechinisms makes it hard for Geoff to try and help him. Gavin pretends and pretends, he’s nothing but a ditsy hacker. That everything is fine, traumatic trauma who? It frustrates Geoff to no end.   
  
He stares at the three of them, as Matt pulls out his switch, that Tetris 99 that’s been keeping Jack up into the wee hours of the morning loaded on it as he curls next to the nest so Gav and Jeremy could watch. Geoff sighs, he feels like there’s a long road ahead of them and he’ll keep going along it. But he’s getting tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments, they're finally stable. Though they may need surgery soon. We won't know yet.
> 
> I think more now then ever I need to keep my mind off it all and I think just trying to write is what will help the best. The updates may be very slow but I wanna keep this story going. Any and all comments just keep me going and I can't thank you all enough for following this indulgent story of mine and commenting. It makes me want to cry at times, but i'm a bit of a goober.
> 
> Y'all mean a lot to me and thank you again for the kind wishes about my family <3


	18. Chapter 18

Ryan slices apples to put into an apple pie to help Jack. It’s been three days and neither of them have seen Jeremy since the first day. Michael was out, making sure the crew stayed in notariety, doing small scale solo heists with a bang.   
  
Jack suggested that for Ryan, but the alpha refuses to leave the apartment unless it’s to go get groceries. She figures, in his mind. If he can’t see and be part of the aftercare, he’ll be the bear at the cave entrance.   
  
She rolls out the pie dough, she hasn’t made this in years but the motions are there. Jeremy had a craving for apple pie? Jack’s making him the best apple pie she can.   
  
Jack turns her head towards Ryan, he was focused on cutting the apples- granny smith and macintosh, to appropriate chunks. Her grandmother said cubing makes the pie’s texture more stable after caramalization. “Nice, Ryan. I think that’s enough apples. Can you butter the pie pan?”   
  
She can’t help but smile as he goes to butter the pie pan.  _ Los Santos most wanted ladies and gentlemen.  _ She thinks as she scootches over to the cutting board, The Apple chunks were perfect, but this part was harder. Though, Ryan could do it, he has dextarious hands and good knife skills. But it needs to be done, just right. So only one pear is needed for the whole pie.   
  
“Sup.” Michael calls into the apartment, the electronic chime going off along with him.   
  
“We’re in the kitchen!” Jack calls out, slicing near translucent pieces of pear long ways. A thick chip width.    
  
Michael walks into the kitchen, they all cook a decent amount, so Geoff insisted on putting in a proper restaurant kitchen. Gas stove tops, three ovens. Copper pots hang above the island and a glass cabinet on the far side filled with various sized Le creuset cookware in greens, yellows and reds sit proudly in a corner.   
  
Ryan turns around, done buttering the pan and looks happier then he has for the last few days. Michael grins, he definitely knows the way into the mans heart as he drops two boxes of a dozen donuts on the island, then bags of various takeout, drive through and junk food.   
  
“One of the boxes is for Jeremy. I went three fucking cities away to go to the only dunkin donuts in this fucking state.” He pops open the top box of donuts, they were just the soft golden sugar glazed ones. Ryan takes one and practically inhales it.   
  
Jack finishes up the last of the pie steps, popping it into the ready oven before turning around, wiping her hands off on a cloth. “Oh, it’s near your heat.”   
  
Michael nods as he tears into a big mac. He always gets ravousness when it gets close to his, so he buys all the shit he wants and craves so he has it. Jersey mikes, Mcdonalds, in and out, she sees pizza and smells Chinese food.   
  
“Time to carbo load baby!” He shouts after opening and drinking half of a bottle of coke. Jack chuckles at the antics.   
  
“You decide how you want to spend it?” She questions, which gets met with an enthusiastic nod.   
  
“Yes, I have something in mind I wanted to do with you two for awhile. If you consent.” Michael’s grin was wide as he looks between the two, who shrug. Waiting to hear what he has to say. The lad continues. “So, I was watching porn-”   
  
“As you do.” Jack interjects with a grin.   
  
“Yes, as one does. And, there was this one where.” He cackles a bit. “Where, the alpha was under the omega and just goin to town. But then, from left field- also the omega was face up so back against alpha going to town- Out of left field, it becomes a three way. So this chick ends up riding the omega well he’s being knoted and oh man that would be so cool if you two want to. It’s like a sex turduckin!”   
  
Ryan looks to Jack, he’s fine with it. But doesn’t want to say anything till she gives her consent. The beta doesn’t go too far out there with sex and they try not to push her.   
  
“I’m down for it. Just as long as we can stop when I hit my limit.” She stresses the last part. But Michael is already nodding.   
  
“Of course.” Michael says seriously. “As soon as you’re done we can let you off that wild ride!”   
  
Ryan gives a thumbs up eating his seventh donut.“Whoohoo!” Michael tosses his hands in the air as Jack chuckles at the antics.  
  
"Plus, I've never said no to a turduckin." She adds and smiles at the laughter from two of her boys.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the next chapter be sex? or The boys eating pie, with more self care? Who knows! Not me.
> 
> All of your comments are so nice they make me want to cry, thank you so much everyone <3


	19. Chapter 19

Jeremy moans when the apple pie touches his tongue. “Holy shittt.” He groans. Gavin was outside of the nest, Matt replacing him. Jeremy was dressed in loose sweats now and had an underlaying horniness that’s slowly getting easier to deal with since his friends- possibly new mates too. Jeremy flushes a bit remembering when Michael kissed him and when he kissed Gavin.   
  
That’s something they all need to talk about. Soonish, but god knows he’s not going to open his mouth about it.   
  
“Wow, I knew Jack could make some alright food, but this pie is to die for.” Gavin was happily munching, practically in Geoff’s lap who was scrolling through his phone on netflix to pick a movie they’d all watch together.   
  
Matt just makes a noise, stuffing his face. Jeremy feels happy relaxed. But then Geoff makes a noise. Nudging Gav off him. “I need to go talk with Jack. I’ll be right back.” He moves quickly off the bed and out of the room. Leaving the three, younger omegas alone.   
  
Geoff doesn’t have a hard time finding them, once the door closes behind him, he smells sex heavy in the air, leading towards Michael’s room, Ryan’s thick smokey smell mingling with Michael’s cinnamon to make something smelling similar to christmas. Jack’s clean scent of fresh laundry outside on a warm day nearly invisible if Geoff hadn’t been trying to catch it.   
  
He opens the door and can’t help a touch of arousal at the sight. The three were post coitus, Michael was laying on top of Ryan, face in the crook of his neck. The two were still knotted together. Geoff is thankful it was Michael not Jack, she was curled up on the other side of the two. One hand gently rubbing Michael’s curls, laying light kisses on Ryan’s shoulder.   
  
“Hey, Jack.” He disturbs the peace, the three all turning to look at him. “When you have a second, I need to talk to you.” He walks to his office thinking, Trevor should already be in there. Slowly but surely he’s been teaching the kid how to run the crew, giving more and more power to him. One day he’ll probably give it up completely, maybe try to drag his mates away to have a leisurely early retirement of traveling the world and generally just enjoying themselves. He stands outside his office. Thinking about it.   
  
_ Geoff would buy an island, somewhere warm, with constant salty wind. He’d build and design a gorgeous marble structure, that would make the Greek Gods green with envy. A large open air bedroom, gold, white and with a large rounded bed covered in comfortable pillows and blankets. White linen curtains, thin enough to see through will billow with the wind, the sounds of waves crashing along the shoreline along with the sounds his mates make in their sleep will be his lullaby as he finally makes it to the place where he’ll be happy to die. _ _   
_ __   
Jack startles Geoff out of his thoughts, a kind hand on his shoulder. Before she can talk to him, Geoff coughs into his hand and opens the door.   
  
“Alright, Treyco, give us the full details.” He says with confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a baby chapter for now, new trouble afoot, Geoff's tired soul craving a luxurious domestic life with his mates. Ryan, Michael and Jack did the turducken, Jeremy is slowly feeling better. But he gonna have to face a lot of stuff soon. Fun! No end in sight yet, this storys got a mind of its own!


	20. Chapter 20

Geoff rubes at his tired eyes. “What is our life, the fucking ‘leader’ of the Stingers Gavin told me about was just a goddamn younger brother of the actual? Did my life suddenly become a shitty novel?”   
  
Jack frowns, looking through some information. “You got this info from Jeremy’s dealer?” Trevor nods.   
  
“Yeah, they wanna one hundred percent come to our side. Since the Stingers injured some of them. They’ve laid under the wire, being neutral and supplying mainly hormonal based drugs. Go by Click. They have a lot of info on the group, since they were one of their big clients.”   
  
Geoff clicks his nails on his desk. “And one of them wants to talk.” It was a statement not a question, he says it rather dryly. Not wanting to deal with people running ST.   
  
Trevor figured this hesitation would exist. “From what Jeremy told me- They were on decent talking terms, that most of the alphas in the group do what Jeremy was doing.”   
  
That semi eases Geoff, he groans. “Are they waiting in the building?” Trevor nods his head. The kingpin stays quiet for a few minutes before nodding. “Bring them in.”   
  
Trevor nods, leaving the two gents alone as he does. Jack watches as her mate puts his head on the desk and groans.   
  
“What’s with these kids all hoped up on alpha shit?” He asks miserably, annoyed at it all. Jack chuckles.   
  
“Please. If you knew ST could do that, I doubt you could help yourself.” A smile places at her lips as she leans back. “Honestly, knowing what it does. I’m curious myself, would it grant me these other senses that betas  _ don’t  _ have? Would I get the ability to smell all those emotional changes?” Jack grins now at the now curious look Geoff has. “Imagine, back in the day. That scrawny escort with a bad attitude suddenly an alpha, gaining the respect you’ve worked your whole life for in only a few well planned heists instead of over 150.”   
  
Geoff clicks his nails against the hardwood of his desk. “Shit.” Now that he’s thinking about it, it makes a lot more sense.   
  
From what he picked up from Jeremy, his whole family always expected him to be an alpha or at least a beta. No positive support and all that negetivity. He knew the look in his possibily newest mates eyes when he spoke about his grandfather.   
  
Ontop of becoming a career criminal, a world that always assumes Alphas are the best suited for or most likely culprits. The bareknuckle boxing. All of it is so toxic when it comes to omegas, an archiac notion of a criminal omega is always a whore. It lingers on the lips of many people that begrudgingly bow their heads to Geoff Lazar Ramsey, Kingpin of the most successful and respected criminal empire in the United States.   
  
If it had been an option, dropped in front of him. He’d would’ve taken it and never looked back. He straightens up as Trevor opens the door half way. Geoff gives him a nod and the doors are open fully.   
  
Three people come in, two ‘alphas’ and a beta. The alpha in the middle of the two, were using the other alpha to hold himself up. Geoff can smell an underlying scent of medicine and recognizes the stiff walking as a wounded torso. Geoff waves his hand at the other set of couches, standing.   
  
“Sit, this may be a long discussion.” He orders, more so for the benefit for the now noticably two injured members of this ‘Click.’ The beta was hurt as well, but he stood strong, like a alpha. Out of the three, even though he doesn’t reek of one. He seems the most alpha out of the bunch.   
  
They do as they’re told. Geoff takes a seat next to Jack and Trevor stands behind the two. They all stare each other down before Geoff groans.   
  
“Start with something- Names alright?” He asks exsasparated.    
  
“I’m Muselk-” One of the Alphas start but gets cut off by the other one. “Now, I’m the leader. I should start.” He says boldly but then says nothing for a few seconds. The beta sighs.   
  
“Muselk, Lazarbeam, Fresh.” He said, pointing at the person the name belongs to.   
  
“Alright. Lazarbeam. What information do you have for us.” Geoff addresses the so called ‘leader.’ Giving them respect, even though he’s slightly annoyed. The three were Australians for sure, which was amusing. Los Santos attracted crooks from all over the world and maybe that shouldn’t make Geoff so proud.   
  
“Oh, tones mate. But before we get down that, we want to cut a deal.” He tries to straighten up, make himself look like a leader, Geoff knows the usual brunts of it all and ignores the wince he makes when he obviously agitates his injuries.   
  
“You have have 1 minute to explain and try to get me interested in this deal.” Geoff speaks in a calm but final tone.   
  
Lazarbeams seems to short circuit for a minute before beginning and stopping, then getting into a hushed fight with Muselk. Fresh seems to cut in.   
  
“We want to join your crew, not like the main one. But like your other sects. Funhaus, Cow Chop. The protection, the backup and the medical sides of it all. We’re a modest group, but we’re skilled. We have a decent income from our specific sales and if you needed us in any other fighting way, we can certainly assist. We do a lot of bodyguard work, as well as contract killers. Thiefs.” He explains simply, shrugging his shoulders a bit. “The Stinger’s attack was a big wake up call. Shit hit the fan and we’re not equiped to deal with it. If not fully joining the crew, if you could just help us out medically.”   
  
He doesn’t look away, from the Kingpin and everythings quiet. Geoff mostly stays silent because he needs to weigh the options.   
  
The ST selling would have to stop, but if that’s they’re main income. They may not one too, especially because they themselves use it apparently.   
  
But. The last part made Geoff realizes, they probably don’t want to do it. But their leader may still have bullets lodged in and issues. He clicks his tongue and curses himself for going soft.   
  
“Fine, you’re in. Trevor will go through the contracts. But well we process and discuss more on this matter. Stop sale of ST, I hate the stuff.” He stands up, making the three flinch back slightly. Geoff speaks seriously.   
  
“If I catch as much as a wiff of your group breaking that rule, I’ll sick the Vagabond on you.” It was dark and he made sure to angle his face to catch the shadows. The three nod, Muselk pulling out his phone and texting, probably to their crew. He sighs.   
  
“Jack call Caleb, Trevor get all the information about the Stingers from them. I need a goddamn bubble bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNDDDD in walks my favourite Australian youtubers. Expanding this universe yooo. Shout out to my editor who suggested making Jeremy's dealer Lazarbeam!!
> 
> Also once this story is completely done and i'm off writing spin offs of it, I'll hopefully put up the fully edited story with more details, corrections and tons of other good stuff!!


	21. Chapter 21

Jack helps Caleb move the three into the makeshift hospital they have set up a floor below their apartment. She winces when she sees how badly the Lazarbeam kid was fucked up. Six bullet wounds all abdomanable. It was a wonder he was even alive. From what Caleb said after making sure they didn’t spontaniously keel over.   
  
“Kids lucky, every shot hit around the organs. Not even a knick. Seems damn near surgical placement. But one of the bullets has been festering in there and caused a nasty infection.” They gave the lowdown to them all.   
  
Jack told them they could stay and watch over their friend before leaving them. Making sure to call some people on guard duty, make sure the young crew didn’t try to dig stuff up. But, Jack doubts it. From the general worry and care the two others were paying, she thinks they wouldn’t pull this kinda stunt to cause harm.   
  
When Jack walks into the apartment there is a slight tension. Matt, Gavin and Michael were all in the living room.   
  
“Hey?” She questions confused. Gavin was picking his nails with a knife, tight lipped. Matt shrugs his shoulders and makes a vague jester. Michael answers.   
  
“Ryan got all pissy because there were alphas in the apartment and he begged Geoff to go see Jeremy. Geoff got angry and yelled at Ryan- Thinks even I wouldn’t repeat. Then Ryan, in all his scary ass reputation broke out into tears there and then, so Geoff relented and they’re both in there talking with Jeremy.” Michael says nonchelently, distressed and shocked by the things he said.   
  
“Oh  _ god.”  _ Jack utters looking down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorty!! Next chapter will have some good stuff <3


	22. Chapter 22

Jeremy was snoozing when Geoff came in, he was confused. Usually there was at least one person with him at all times. Usually Gavin or Geoff, but Matt has been around too.   
  
The Gent is obviously in fowl mood as he walks into the walk in closet and then comes out a few minutes later in a ratty old tshirt and a pair of ridiculous shorts that Gavin got him as a joke a year ago. The ass part was bold gold writing. ‘Ya Nasty?’   
  
The Lad gets a chuckle out of the memory, but makes a confused sound as Geoff gets on the bed.   
  
“J, scooch over, I’m coming in.” Jeremy does what Geoff says, it takes a few minutes for them to find a comfortable position. But once they found it, it was very comfortable. Jeremy’s been such a slut for physical contact, this ability to have someone come into the cozy nest and just cuddle with no worry was so nice.   
  
He has his head under Geoff’s chin and one of his arms around his waist, rubbing at his back. Jeremy almost fell back asleep when there was a knock on the door. Geoff tense a bit.   
  
“All good.” He calls out, in that high pitched tone he gets when he’s stressed out. Jeremy’s confused, but as Ryan opens the door he just flushes a bit. Embarrassed suddenly for no reason.   
  
_ Damn omega hormons.  _ He curses in his head. But there wasn’t inherently anything sexy about the situation, because as soon as he catches a whiff of the alpha it just makes him worried.   
  
_ Alpha sad, alpha sad!! _ Jeremy’s hormon saturated mind yells at him in distress, but Jeremy quells it down.   
  
“Hey battle buddy.” Jeremy gives him a tired smile, out stretching his hand from the nest to lay on the comforter. Timidly Ryan walks towards the bed, eyeing Geoff who watches like a hawk as he gets close and kneels down, slowly reaching his hand forward to take Jeremy’s outstretched one.   
  
His eyes were tired and bloodshot, his hair a mess.   
  
“You look like shit.” Jeremy ends up saying even though theres a thousand other ones banging around his skull. He squeezes the others hand as a tired smile pulls at his lips. But then falls.   
  
“I’m sorry.” He says earnestly, now just looking at their connecting hands.   
  
“What for buddy?” Jeremy is a bit confused by this suddenly.   
  
“For not getting you back sooner… For not knowing you were gone sooner.” Ryan takes a sharp breath. “For not being trustworthy.” The last one was the saddest and when the other looked up, Jeremy could feel his heart break at the sight of Ryan.   
  
“Hey, hey… I trust you with my life.” He assures, but that makes him realize what he means.   
  
_ Oh. _   
  
“I…” Jeremy sighs. “My whole family were alphas, except for usually beta partners. ‘Omegas are too much trouble! Too much work! Too weak and brittle! Only strong Alpha and beta stock in the Dooley family!’” He quotes his grandfather, talking in his hard Boston accent. He grimaces at the memory.   
  
“I’m ashamed.” Jeremy admits outloud for the first time since he presented. “Of what I am. Of being an omega.”   
  
Geoff stays quiet but tightens his grip on him, making him feel safe. Ryan looks sad, but he smiles as she smells that kick up of a wildfire. The Vagabond rage that was so bloodthirsty and almost graceful when he was truly maddened. The smell that makes the swat teams flee.   
  
“I found ST and at first, I just took it so I’d be a better fighter. Then, one day, I smelled like a beta. Clean, simple and then I just continued taking it till one day. I smelled like a Dooley Alpha.” Jeremy closes his eyes and sighs.   
  
“It felt like a miracle.”   
  
Silence hangs in the air for a long time. Jeremy breaks it.   
  
“I wanted to tell you guys, a lot. I felt so guilty everytime I took ST because I was breaking the rules and the trust you had in me. I was scared, even thought I knew it was ridicioulous to feel like that but. I did.” Jeremy feels his nose tickle, that feeling just before bursting into tears. He holds back.   
  
“I was scared I wouldn’t be useful as an omega.” He says quietly.   
  
Ryan squeezes his hand, which makes him look towards him. He has a earnest smile. “Jeremy, omega or not you do spectacular things.”   
  
“You’ve saved all of our lives at least twice, maybe 100 for Gavin.”  Jeremy gives a choked chuckle at that as tears start spilling from his eyes.   
  
“We trust you… We love you.” Ryan leans over the bed a bit more. “I would trust you even if you put a knife through my back, because  _ I love you. _ ” He gives a gentle kiss on the top of Jeremy’s hand and it makes Jeremy feel like a love sick teenager, his face red and butterflies in his gut.”   
  
“I love you guys and I love you too…” Jeremy says quietly.   
  
Geoff begrudgingly realizes that he’s been an asshole to Ryan for no reason and definitely should beg for forgivence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!


	23. Chapter 23

Geoff knows exactly how to start his apology to Ryan, now that he’s calm and not worried about the worse case of Jeremy being uncontrollably horny. He’s fine to leave him be with the rest of the crew.   
  
Jack gave him a stern talking to about it and knows he’s going to make this right. That means he’s got a day to prepare.   
  
Which means a lot of work for Geoff Ramsey. A lot of work he’s going to do himself to make this right. Jeremy’s right at the point of being fighting ready again, so that’ll hopefully cool Ryan’s worry.   
  
But for now, Geoff’s gotta get to cleaning one of their well lived in hideouts. A cozy secluded cabin on a quiet misty lake in nowhere Colorado. The place were Geoff can remember how and why he fell in love with Ryan.   
  
_ Geoff was still belittled and underestimated back then, no one took him seriously. LSPD and all the crews of Los Santos acted like he was nothing but a fly around their heads. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He was young angry and needed an edge, someone that would could spark the fear of god in his enemies eyes. Someone like The Vagabond. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ On death row for an unholy amount of things, behind being transported to the only place left in the united states that allows the gallows. The electric chair was too good for someone like him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And thats exactly the man Geoff Ramsey needed. They kidnapped the entire prison bus, filled with guards and only the Vagabond, disposed of the pigs and that’s when They became face to face. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He was in the orange prison suit, but his jack it was on. His last request alledgedly. Geoff kept himself confident as he stood in front of the man and offered his deal. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Geoff will never forget what he said- Later he learned Ryan was heavily sedated and otherwise he’d never have done it. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “To be, or not to be--that is the question:

_ Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer _

_ The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune _

_ Or to take arms against a sea of troubles _

_ And by opposing end them. To die, to sleep-- _

_ No more--and by a sleep to say we end _

_ The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks _

_ That flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consummation _

_ Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep-- _

_ To sleep--perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub, _

_ For in that sleep of death what dreams may come _

_ When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, _

_ Must give us pause. There's the respect _

_ That makes calamity of so long life. _

_ For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, _

_ Th' oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely _

_ The pangs of despised love, the law's delay, _

_ The insolence of office, and the spurns _

_ That patient merit of th' unworthy takes, _

_ When he himself might his quietus make _

_ With a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear, _

_ To grunt and sweat under a weary life, _

_ But that the dread of something after death, _

_ The undiscovered country, from whose bourn _

_ No traveller returns, puzzles the will, _

_ And makes us rather bear those ills we have _

_ Than fly to others that we know not of? _

_ Thus conscience does make cowards of us all, _

_ And thus the native hue of resolution _

_ Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought, _

_ And enterprise of great pitch and moment _

_ With this regard their currents turn awry _

_And lose the name of action.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Ryan grinned up at the stunned Geoff a manic giggle in his throat as he brings up his bound wrists. “Mayhaps The Count of Monte Cristo would’ve been more suiting, but then. My hands are deeply stained with the sins they claim. You have a deal Ramsey.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _That stuck with Geoff for the weeks that the now trio had to stay in the old cabin, to keep a low profile after the ‘heist.’ Laying down the rules and trying to be sure this was the man they wanted on board._ _  
_ _  
_ _Jack jokes that the first time they probably fell in love with him was when they saw him shirtless cutting wood by the lake. But they both old the moments that they did dear._ _  
_ _  
_ _Geoff would say it was when Ryan was loopy on sedatives, reciting Hamlet with a wide grin and deep intelligence. Jack would quietly say it was when Ryan fucked up a bear that crushed her first sports car._ _  
_ _  
_Geoff sighs as he packs away the last of the groceries he got, enough treats for a long two days of spending time together. Two 12 packs of diet coke might not be enough though. Ryan’s favourite ice cream in the freezer. He ordered a cake that said. ‘Sorry I was a dickbag,’ Got him two gifts.  
  
Now the hard part was going to be talking Ryan into coming. Geoff’s gut drops at the idea that he might not do it. That maybe Geoff finally went too far.  
  
 _“Geoff, please. I need to know he’s okay- Other alphas were here and I-I just need to know.” Ryan was desperate and worried._ _  
_ _  
_ _He knew this. But Geoff was already in a bad mood. He could’ve just firmly said no, Ryan was good about following orders if Geoff deemed it too much of a risk. But he was high strung, exhausted, worried and a bit scared. So he snapped._ _  
_ _  
_ _“What huh? You get in there and then what? Get horny because Jeremy’s in goddamn heat and ohhh how great it’ll be! He won’t be able to say no.” Geoff sticks his finger into Ryan’s already hurt face. “Alphas can be unfuckingcontrollable and I am_ ** _NOT_** _going to let_ **_YOU_** _ruin this by going in there and fucking Jeremy when he’s vulnerable, scared and forcibly horny. Alright?” Geoff had growled deep in his throut. Something he learned from an old alpha buddy, it caused a deep primal reaction from alphas when used right. By the way Ryan flinched back it worked._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Fucking knotheaded pricks, useless sex driven assholes!” Geoff has spun around, he didn’t mean those about Ryan inperticular. Nearly forgetting that someone he cared very much for was one._ _  
_ _  
_ _But in that rage he’d seen every alpha that wronged him, especially with the Stingers still a threat. He saw the old leader. The fatass that liked to consider himself a cowboy with his six shooter, that liked to hurt his escorts. That liked Geoff’s rough spirit because ‘Cowboys enjoy the fight in a stallion.’ It made his skin crawl._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I hate_ ** _alphas_**.” _He had muttered when he walked away to take a shower, because now he felt like that scrawny 17 year old doing what he had to do to make it in a world of crime._ _  
_ _  
_ _But the wind got blown out of him when he turned around to take one more shot at Ryan to make himself feel better. When he saw him standing were he left him, fat tears running over his cheeks. A hand quickly going up to try to dry his eyes. Trying clearly to suck it up._ _  
_ _  
_ _It was tensely quite, the longer Geoff didn’t say anything the more broken Ryan became._ _  
_ _  
_ _He thought he was crazy when he said it. “Fine, you can see Jeremy.” Like that was the reason he was bawling, not that Geoff just ripped the poor man apart because of an age old hatred that Geoff never tried to apply to Ryan._ _  
_ _  
_ _Ryan who was respectful. Who told him early one that he liked his style of fighting. That treated him like he was a boss, that he was a leader. Never letting anyone belittle him in meetings anymore. ‘Be nice to Ramsey or his pet hellhound will fuck you up.’ People whispered about Ryan._ _  
_ _  
_Geoff sits on the couch in the middle of the three room cabin. Face in his hands. “Fuck, you really Geoffed it up this time.”  
  
Honestly Ryan should just gut him when they get alone and he’d be fine with it. He deserves it for being such a bad mate.  
  
 _“Geoff, act more like an omega honey. You’ll end up alone with no one to protect you.” His Grandmother said. But his mother had cut in._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You’ll end up alone with no one to love.” She had corrected, with a smile. “Geoff is plenty tough to protect himself. But you need to be more open and kind or you’ll chase off everyone that care for you.”_ _  
_ __  
Yet again his mother was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hugeeee Shakespeare nerd so I just had to get Ryan doing at least one classic soliluqy. One time when I got sedated to get something done when I was a teen- I forget what it was exactly, Minor dental work ya know. I came out of it high as shit and i recited Richard the 3rd lmao. I thought Hamlet worked better with Ryan going to death row.


	24. Chapter 24

Ryan’s not angry, he’s just sad about what Geoff said. He maybe a mass murderer, definitely a psychopath at some level, it’s just so pleasing to efficiantly kill someone. If he’d joined the army he’d probably have a ‘sparkling’ military career. But he doesn’t want to hurt those people. He has a list.   
  
But that’s beside the point. He respected Geoff the moment he stood face to face with him. Even in his heavily drugged mind, he was in awe of the heist they pulled to get him. The zero fear as he came into a bus full of guards and effectively destroyed him. The moment Ryan saw that he knew he was something special.   
  
That’s how he fell for everyone really. The special madness a person can use in almost a dance. Gavin was a sloppy shot unless he had a sniper in his hands, but his creative up close method of killing was exciting, new and spectacular.   
  
Michael’s always came in bursts like firecrackers, a brief quiet before another storm. Wild, angry and he never let anything stop him.   
  
Jack way was brutal, uncaring and made his hair stand on end. Close combat, bats, axes, hammers, pipes, bottles, knives. The list would go on. But then, fighter planes. All kinds of jets. She’s out flown Americas best pilots at this point.   
  
_ Jeremy.  _ It makes him smile even though he’s uneasy about this trip with Geoff in the ‘muddin’ truck he had to have. Ryan understands, he was a Georgia boy.   
  
But, Jeremy. He was spectacular. His way of killing complimented Ryan’s in away he never thought was possible. When he’s with Gavin it’s always ‘careful.’ With Michael it’s ‘Big and Loud!’ Geoff was efficency and a deep sense of anger. Jack was, hard to label. It all came down to her mood.   
  
But Jeremy followed along in the beginning, letting Ryan lead the way. Until a botched job at the nudist colony up in the mountains. Everyone had seen the two do something VERY illegal.   
  
Ryan was going to back down, cursing about botching the stealth based mission.   
  
_ Jeremy shrugged, a grin on his face as he pulled out his silenced sniper rifle. Aiming down the sights at a fleeing nudist. “It’ll still be stealthy if they’re all dead.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Just thinking about it sends a shiver down his spin. A disregard, a glee in the hunt, a sense of humor in battle. It was everything Ryan didn’t realize he was missing.   
  
Sure he  _ had  _ fun, but he never let that fun  _ show. _ _   
_ __   
“We’re nearly there, and know if you don’t want to be here, that your motorcycle is still in the back.” Geoff says, not taking his eyes off the woodsy road they’ve been riding on for the last 30 minutes.   
  
Ryan sighs, knocked out of his thoughts. “I know.” He states simply, looking out the side window. He opted to sit in the back. A clear split between the two that he knows Geoff will take seriously.   
  
He would forgive the man for anything, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to punish him a bit before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyeeee, Geoff needs to make things up to Ryan for being an asshole. Ryan has already forgave him but, he likes to get pampered sometimes.


	25. Chapter 25

Jeremy was thrilled to feel better enough to leave the comfort of the nest. He was taking a much needed shower, it was amazing. Until he got out and the steam had settled, seeing his reflection. It made him grimace.   
  
He wasn’t as defined anymore, his chest, stomach and even his arms seemed a bit smaller. A softness to his belly.   
  
Jeremy’s worked so hard to have a peak fighting body and just two weeks seems to destroy it. He grimaces leaving the room quickly to get dressed.   
  
_ I need to get back to the gym, I have to go on a diet. I need to go back on ST. _ _   
_ _   
_ The last thought made him pause as he was pulling his pants on, he just stopped with them halfway on.   
  
Would the crew allow him to go back on ST? Sure he was forgiven for it, but it was still a rule. A rule Geoff was very serious about. Jeremy pulls up his pants. Putting a and on the dresser next to him. The cool wood surface feeling icey against his warm skin.   
  
He can’t imagine his life without it. The people in the ring would start catcalling him, people could lose respect for Rimmy Tim.   
  
_ People could lose respect for me. _ _   
_ _   
_ That thought made his gut drop. Sure the crew were specially, a heavy omega majority. But the rest of Los Santos, especially career criminals were predomantally alphas. Jeremy’s only made it this far  _ because  _ of the steroid.   
  
He doesn’t think the rest of the guys would get it- It’s one of the reasons he became sorta friends with his ST dealers. They’d noticed certain subtle demeanors and realized they were doing the same thing.   
  
Fresh was interesting to him, sure he understood Muselk and Lazar’s reasoning, it being the same as his. Fresh was an alpha that took an omega steroid, it never brought him down past beta, yet. But Jeremy wonders on the why of that situation yet again.   
  
Alphas were the majority in governments, business, certain job fields. Beta’s could easily walk through the spaces but, omegas? Teachers, nurses, grocery stockers. Sure there’s sometimes a lucky few that take immense power positions. Places were omegas are the countries majority by a large margin.   
  
But America? Alphas were kings, betas respectable- Some female ones get less respect if they’re too ‘omega’ like and then. Submissive, always weakly depicted omegas. They came in two flavors if he listened to good old grampa Dooley.   
  
_ “Omegas are either bitchy sluts or dim witted housewives that burn the roast.” He’d rave at no one inperticular. Drink in hand and in his smoke smelling chair. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It’s why no Dooley has been one for six generations, married or not! Us Dooley’s are proud, strong and full of piss, vingear and justice!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Justice for sure, four generations of Boston PD raised him. He wonders if they’d still say the biggest smudge on the family name was an omega son or if his long list of wrongs? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Before he presented, Gramps had always said he was his favourite. “You got a stiff upper lip, boundless energy and creative as all get out.” He spoke proudly. “Just like me when I was your age. Just wait, you’ll be an alpha that’ll knock everyones socks off you betcha!” _ _   
_ _   
_ Jeremy remembers his dad taking him to the police station, take your kid to work day. He’d been a Detective for a year at that point. His neat office, his name proudly displayed on the door.   
  
_ “I’m so glad you want to follow down this path.” His father had said as they looked out the window at all the police doing work. He spoke with true pride. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He was 15 and was close to presenting anyday. He’d already built it up for so many years, he was going to be an alpha and he was going to go straight into police academy after high school. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ That was the last nice moment he had with his father. After that he could barely stand to be in the same room as him. _   
  
Jeremy doesn’t realize he’s breathing heavy as his thoughts drift to his first heat.   
  
_ It hit him like a freight train, he was playing halo one moment and then suddenly he was down. Uncontrollably hot and leaking slick. He’d been confused, scared. Not understanding till his Mom came to check on him after hearing him fall. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Luckily her motherly instincts kicked in and she dealt with it. Putting him to bed and calling a friend to ask advice on ‘heats.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ That’s when Jeremy realized with horror, cold rag on his forehead what had happened. _ _   
_ __   
“Jeremy?”   
  
He jumped and swung a fist out to hit whoever startled him but Michael easily dodged. He looked pissed off, like he was going to yell for a split second before his features softened. “Hey, hey. Whats wrong?” Michael grabs his face. Jeremy didn’t notice he was crying, now that he did. He realized he was blurry eyed from tears, his head pounded and his nose was stuffy.   
  
Jeremy laughs bitterly as Michael leads him to sit at the edge of the bed. “Want the list?” He jokes.   
  
“Maybe later.” Michael says, pulling Jeremy into a hug that slowly calmed him down. He wraps his arms around the other lad, burying his face into Michael’s soft hoodie. “Right now you need to get some TLC.”   
  
Michael wasn’t wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Jeremy angst and some soft, supportive Michael!


	26. Chapter 26

Gavin was tense as he dug up more on the Stingers, on their leader. Something he was worried to bring up with Geoff.   
  
Jack was in command well Geoff has a ‘I fucked up and I’m so sorry.’ Break with Ryan at the lake house. He’s even worried to bring it up with her.   
  
But as he prints out files- God were the gents old timey with the whole ‘Files’ thing. But as the picture of the boss that he had stolen from the LSPD files stared at him he knows he needed to ask.   
  
He pulls his phone out and asks her to come to his office. It was a dark room with no windows. Minemalistic and boring. Built to look average and undamning if LSPD were to bust in. They destroy files after they all know the information.   
  
“Hey, Gav.” Jack says as she walks in, a red bull in hand, that Gavin immediatly makes grabby hands for as the door shuts behind her. She rolls her eyes before tossing it to him.   
  
“Whats up?” She sits on the edge of the black loveseat, arms crossed. “Because Michael wants me to have a talk with Jeremy about some stuff.”   
  
He nods, chugging half the redbull before putting it down to hold up the picture. Jack face loses color, confirming Gavin’s fear.   
  
“Fuck.” He says putting it down. “Why didn’t you and Geoff tell us about this?” Gavin practically hissed as he plops in his chair.   
  
Jack runs a hand through her curly hair. “Gav, it’s kinda a touchy subject for Geoff…. He was only 20, fuck maybe even 19 when he got knocked up.”   
  
“God….” Gavin mutters, leaning back in his chair. Imagining getting knocked up. “What happened?”   
  
Jack sighs. “Listen, I was hired muscle back in the day. Apparently Geoff was a sugar baby for the old Stinger’s boss.” She shakes her head. “Listen, don’t tell anyone else for now. Geoff needs to be the one that talks about this okay?”   
  
“Fine.” Gavin says reluctantly as Jack runs a hand through her hair. “I need to go talk to Jeremy. When Geoff lets us know when he’s coming back, I’ll tell him he needs to talk about this.”   
  
She leaves without another word. Leaving Gavin to do whatever other work he has. Jack needs to focus at one problem at a time and right now, it’s Jeremy she needs to help.   
  
_ “I don’t know if this can associated with your past, but I think even if you didn’t have a peg to stand on in the conversation, that you’d be the right one to talk to.” Michael had explained. _ _   
_ _   
_ Honestly, as she stood outside of the master bedroom. It did make sense. Though Jack isn’t as deep in the LGBT+ community as she had been in her youth, she hasn’t heard about transdynamic? At all. But just because she hasn’t heard about it doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.   
  
She knocks on the door and opens it as soon as he gets a muffled come in.   
  
Jeremy was doing pushups on the floor. In pajama pants and shirtless, now that was a sight. “I just need to do ten more.” He mumbles.   
  
His form was stiff and proper, smoothly lifting himself and then lowering himself till he was a hair away from the floor. Sweat pooling at the small of his back. Shoulder blades sharply defined.   
  
Jack feels a bit cheeky as she pulls herself to sit on the low dresser by the door. “Oh, no. Don’t rush for me.” An innocent smile on her lips, like she wasn’t thinking about how his strong body would feel against her.   
  
But maybe she isn’t as slick as she thinks she is, because when Jeremy glances up at her, his cheeks turn red. Her phone buzzes and she takes it out. A picture from Geoff that makes her smile.   
  
Geoff seems to be on his fishing dock and Ryan was at the wood cutting area. Plaid shirt opened and in a pair of his hot dad jeans as Michael called them.   
  
“Hmm.” Jack sends a couple thumbs up and a heart.   
  
“What’s going on?” Jeremy must have finished his reps, because he was on his knees, pulling on a tank top that looks like one of Ryan’s.   
  
“Oh nothing, Geoff just appreciating nature.” She puts her phone on silence and stands up, waving    
A hand towards the large viewing window with a small seating area. Jeremy gets the hint and they move over to it sitting on the couch together.   
  
Jack has one leg under her, turned to face Jeremy who just turns to look at her, curiosity evident on his face.   
  
“Jeremy, I want to talk about your ST.” Jack says slowly and kindly, though Jeremy grimaces.   
  
“I knew this was coming eventually… What do you want to know?” Is his tired reply. Jack gives him a reassuring smile   
  
“What difference do you feel now off of it then when you were on it?” She waves her hand in front of her. “Anything and everything, if you don’t mind?”   
  
Jeremy shrugs at first and a silence carries on for a long time before he speaks up. “I feel weak, fat, soft and I’m mad about it.” He flexes his arm and grimaces, it doesn’t look as strong to him. “I feel fine physically but, I’m not as defined and I’ve been a bit depressed…”   
  
“Lack of hormones can cause that- Your body’s probably all out of wack without your alpha hormones. I feel like that when I miss my estrogen.” She taps the arm she usually gets her shots in. “Sometimes your body just gets so use to one thing, it can’t handle the old parts.”   
  
Jeremy seems confused for a minute, then realization appears on his face. Jack gives him a smirk. “You forget?”   
  
“Yeah, sorry. You’re a woman and it’s weird to think of you as anything but.” He says earnestly and Jack laughs. Patting him on his shoulder.   
  
“You’re good. Trans women are woman so, doesn’t matter if you don’t remember the first part of it right away. As long as you respect it.” Jack leans back and hums. “My question though. Are you an alpha because that’s who you  _ are _ or because of who you were forced to think you were meant to be?”   
  
Jeremy grimaces again. “Geoff fill you in.”   
  
“Big time. He knows that type well J.”   
  
The bostonian sighs deeply covering his eyes. “I don’t know. I hate how people treated me after I was an omega- My grandfather who loved me the most hated my guts, my father could barely look at me. All my friends- who ended up being alphas, started treating me like I was soft or delicate at best and at worst tried to get into my pants immediatly. Only person who didn’t stop being horrible was my mom.”   
  
Jack nods her head and Jeremy continues. “I was raised to be an alpha Jack, that was who everyone wanted me to be and who I’d assume I would be.”   
  
“It’s hard to break out of that, the expectations of people in your life and who they  _ think  _ you are. I came to Los Santos because I got kicked out of the house for hooking up with my best friend- At the time we were two male betas.” She remembers the harsh words, and vocalizes some of it.   
  
“It’s sexual deviancy! Two people that just have sex for  __ sex  and not for the goal of kids is heresy!” Jack says it in the old Texan drawl his mother had. Jeremy grimaces at it and Jack nods sagely.   
  
“Not fun, it was also before I realized I wasn’t meant to be a man.” Jack chuckles. “Should’ve seen me before. I had a beard.”   
  
“No way.” Jeremy says with wide eyes and it makes Jack laugh.   
  
“Yup! It was majestic as fuck.” Jack sighs after they have a good laugh. She waves a hand a bit. “But my end thing here is. Are you trying to be an alpha for others or for yourself?”   
  
J takes the time to think on that, he’s voice is small. “I don’t know.” Jack puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Well, that’s what we should figure out together huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's been kicking my ass, my family member is finally out of the hospital. Work has been tough and prepping for fall first semester has already begone because of pure anxiety. But I DO NOT WANT TO ABANDON THIS STORY!
> 
> Comments always keep me going and always makes me want to post more as quickly as possibly, any feedback means the universe to me!


	27. Chapter 27

Geoff feels domestic and happy, it’s been awhile since he could let the heckles on the back of his neck down. Drop his alertness. Ryan was working on starting a fire in the stone fire place. Snapping twigs and crumpling up paper ‘just right.’ For the starter.   
  
Meanwhile across the living room/kitchen/dinning room space, Geoff is finishing some steaks off in the oven, stirring his white wine sauce. Throwing in some fresh herbs and spices. A bit of rosemary here, a squeeze of beautiful slow smoked garlic here. Perfectly roasted multi colored carrots were already plated, tinged a dark golden brown and spice with a bit of cinnamon, then lightly sugared to bring out that sweet earthy taste.   
  
Potato gratin with gruyere and broccoli florets sit in a cooling pan to be plated along side the steaks.   
  
Geoff relaxes as Ryan wraps his arms around his waist, bending down to rest his head on the older man’s shoulder, humming pleasantly.   
  
Geoff swears that Ryan was the best smelling alpha he’s ever met- Jeremy a close second with that sporty leather and grass smell, he was a southern boy and he loved himself some football. So having a mate smell like that is good too.   
  
But Ryan had a wild tinge to it that is just so  _ Ryan.  _ Even as his smell is overly comfortable, an underlying spiced sweetness. Like that spicy hot chocolate he always drinks when they go away for a skii week in December.   
  
“I was mad, but you didn’t need to do all this for me.” Geoff snorts a bit, bonking his head against Ryan’s a little harshly- To show some dominance in the situation, but then affectionately gentle.   
  
“Of course I did. I fucked up man. I’m getting old and slowly turning into a cranky old omega. Snappish and usually a big dick.”   
  
“Well if the benefit is a big dick, maybe you want to take control tonight hmm?” Ryan says suggestively and it makes Geoff laugh.   
  
“Oh if you can handle it pretty boy. But first. Food.” Geoff shoos Ryan off him as he goes about turning everything off or low, then pulling out the steaks. Plating things when he turns around, plates in hand he does pause for a minute.   
  
Ryan was sat in one of the chairs at the table, looking spectacular with the fire light behind he’d changed from his ‘work’ clothes that he had on when he was chopping wood and stacking it. He’d decided to dress up. A faint pink button up with three buttons undone to show off his very markable neck, it had lingering marks along it from everyone but Jeremy. Claim ones, Geoff distinctly realizes his is probably getting very faint. He should fix that tonight.   
  
He places the food down and tugs Ryan’s ponytail out. “Your hair is pretty down.” He mumbles as he takes a seat across from him, his alpha mate doing a bit of a manic giggle that he’s used well disembowling someone. He remembers when that first happened, it ended up being someone that was harrassing Geoff from a far, before he could do anything, Ryan gutted him in broad daylight.   
  
It was hot.   
  
“Before we eat though, I have something for you.”   
  
“Oh god, a gift? You trying to buttery me up?” Ryan puts an elbow on the table and usually Geoff would bat it away. But he lets it be as he pulls out a long flat box and puts it on the table. It was sleek black with a silver ribbon.   
  
Ryan raises an eyebrow at it and looks at Geoff who just makes a ‘open it’ hand gesture. Just as he was doing it. Geoff got a text from one of his informants from Vegas. He nods to Ryan to keep going as he stands up to take the call outside. If it’s an informant, it must be a big deal.   
  
The password for that informant for this week was ‘Mongoose, Rikki Tikki Tavi.’ He calls the guy.   
  
“Hey Banks, whats going on?” Geoff’s gut drops as there’s a distant gunshot.   
  
“Hey, Pops. You’ve missed some birthdays.” A smooth voice says and it makes his gut drop.   
  
“Malik.” Geoff says lowly.   
  
“Dinga ding ding! We have a winner! Surprised you remember which one I was with your slutty track record.” The punk taunts.   
  
“Fuck off!” Geoff sad loudly, making Ryan come out of the cabin with worry. His gifted knife in his hand. “What do you want.” He says with a low growl.   
  
“What is rightfully mine old man.” There was a click and Geoff throws his phone. “Goddammit!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COMMENTS, THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPYYY AHHH <3
> 
> We'll all work through our rough patches!!


	28. Chapter 28

“Shit, alright. See you in a few hours.” Jack says over the phone before a click dropped them back into silence. Ryan was driving the truck, eyes focused on the dark road.   
  
He was tense, unsure what was going on. Geoff’s scent was sour and it makes Ryan want to open a window. But he doesn’t. The silence was heavy in the air like Geoff’s scent, everything flew off the rails so quickly, they had no time for anything. Leaving in a hurry, not even getting a bite of the yummy food that Ryan was looking forward to.   
  
“I have a bastard and he wants to rule the city.” Geoff finally spits out, arms crossed and a deep frown on his face that makes him look older than he is.   
  
“Okay?” Ryan says slowly, not super shocked. “So uh-”   
  
“He’s the bastard between me and Evan Miller. The Stinger boss I killed.” Geoff finishes, pulling at his hair now. “Should have snuck off and had a goddamn abortion. Or drank and smoke even more. God fucking dammit. I knew this would happen. Fucking Malik Miller, the kid that should’ve fucking die and the one thats going to kill me.”   
  
“You’re not going to die.” Ryan says firmly. But Geoff growls deeply, it makes Ryan shrink down.   
  
“I know he’s going to kill me, because he’ll get us alone and I know I can’t put a bullet in him becaus-” Geoff’s voice cracks as he breaks down.   
  
“He was the cutest fucking thing I’d ever seen, He was amazing. So smart and he just… I know I’ll see that sweet little face when I see him. The moment those fucking agonizing hours of child birth gave me. That stupid toothless grin that melted my heart.” Geoff sobs as Ryan pulls over the truck to the side of the road. He pulls Geoff into a tight hug that has him gribbing tightly to his shirt.   
  
“I can’t do that Ryan. I can’t kill him. He’s my son and even though he’s probably a complete fucking asshole because of Miller. He’s still my own flesh and blood.” Geoff sobs into Ryan’s chest as the vagabond tries to comfort him.   
  
“It’s okay, It’ll all be alright. If we have to we can always pack up and go somewhere else. Fuck Los Santos. He can have it. We have enough money reserves to fuck off somewhere. Hell, new identites and retire to a villa in the south of France or something.” Ryan comforts as he buries his face in Geoff’s hair.   
  
“Whatever happens, I’ll always protect everyone. I promise.” Ryan whispers in assurence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back! Life is still beating my ass but!! I want to keep writing these. Also COMMENTS KEEP ME GOIN, THEY REALLY DO. THEY JUST MAKE ME WANNA WRITE MORE <3


	29. Chapter 29

Jack had gathered everyone in the office. Gavin the only one that’s in the know. The file of Malik in his hands as everyone settles. Focused on Jack who looks stressed and tired.   
  
“So, we have an issue and some honesty to spill. First and foremost. We have gotten a threat of a take over from the Stingers.”   
  
There are some harsh looks all around. But Jack raises a hand to keep them quiet. “Secondly, we all know Geoff’s past to… Verying degrees. He had a child when he was still a teen.”   
  
“What?” Michael says shocked and then putting things together in his mind. “Shit.” He pulls at his hair as Jack sighs and nods.   
  
“Current proper leader is Malik R. Miller. Geoff’s child. I don’t want to go deeper into this, it isn’t my place. But he told me to warn you guys and catch you up on it.” Jack nods towards Gavin who hands a copy of Malik’s criminal profile to each member.   
  
“He’s killed one of our informants. Banks in Vegas. We have no idea where he is currently. But keep a sharp eye, stay together and be armed to the teeth at all times. Malik is smarter then the average gang boss.”   
  
Jack places a hand on Jeremy and nods for him to follow as she leaves the room in the discussion and flipping pages.   
  
Jeremy obeys and once outside the office. Doors closed. Jack hands Jeremy a yellow pill bottle. “I wanted it to be your choice. I know how you feel and I didn’t want you to have to feel like you’re going behind someones back to get these. I hit up those click kids in the medbay.”   
  
She can’t help but smile at the relief that goes through her newest mate. His shoulders relax, his jaw unclenches and his eyes begin to water as he holds the bottle in his hand. Jack’s good at reading emotions so she opens her arms and Jeremy doesn’t hestitate to hug her tightly.   
  
Jack pats his head and then rubs his back. “Thank you.” He whispers into her collar bone   
  
“Of course Jeremy. You’re one of us and I’d do anything to make sure you’re happy and safe.” She kisses the top of his head to convoy one of us wasn’t just part of the crew.   
  
When they part, Jeremy holds the bottle close to his heart. Jack looks at her watch. “Nearly lunch. How’s about I order some chinese food for lunch?”   
  
Jeremy makes a face and she hums. “Mexican sound good?”   
  
“Yeah, I’d kill for six breakfast burritos right about now.” Jeremy says with a light grumble in his stomach from the mere thought.   
  
“You got it.” Jack winks and walks back into the office to ask everyone elses orders.   
  
Jeremy stands there, smiling goofily to himself, bottle in his palm as he stares at it, his usual life literally in his grasp. There is a slight hesitation, because well.. He hasn’t set out to know WHY he does it, other then liking the power and status. Maybe that’s enough? He never gave being an omega a chance, it was hard to in his family.   
  
He frowns, for once not knowing if taking the ST would really be solving his main problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i've left this be for so long, I've just not been in the mood to write it. But I feel i'm obligated to try and finish this one!! I like the story still. I just gotta force the words out which is a bit hard!! Let me know what you think of this chapter please!! <3 And sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter!!!


	30. Chapter 30

“Gentlmen, if you can be called that.” Malik says to the higher ranking gang members, all brute criminals. Malik was tall and toned, an Alpha with more skill then strength as he waves at his powerpoint presentation.   
  
“Now my plan is as smart as it is devious.”  The group groan, as Malik continues. “We begin by breaking down their main outside dealers. Their Russian arm dealers, even the ammunations. Make it impossible to even get close to enough firepower to blow us to kingdom come.” He clicks the button in his hand to make that pop up. “Next we work on their ‘personal’ projects. Dismantel the things they care about. Now, we know they have six politians in their pockets. We work on exposing things about them. We send our prostitutes and get incriminating evidence and send it to the paper. Speaking of…” He clicks ones and then twice. “We need to get rid of the people they have on the inside. We know one reporter- Jon Risinger is in affiliation with the crew as Police Chef Burnie.”   
  
Before he can continue his phone rings. He groans. “Goddammit, not a moment to myself.” He pulls the phone out. “Something better be happening and if you like your dick attached to your body it better be good.”   
  
He listens for a few minutes and yells. Throwing the phone against the wall. “Traitors! Goddammit.” Malik turns back to his brutes with fire in his eyes. “Change of plan. Go after everything Click affiliated. I want that group wiped off the maze bank windows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorty chapter! A very shorty one. Sorry!! Life still a bit crazy for me right now.


End file.
